BALL
by Cybele Adam
Summary: [Slash SiriusRemus . Traduit de l'italien] Harry est persuadé que Sirius a l'intention de se marier et décide de tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Mais, visiblement, un détail lui échappe...
1. Chapitre 1

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:  _

Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à **Mrs J.K. Rowling**.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle.

_Note de la traductrice:_

_Comme pour les deux one-shots que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur **Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur._

_Vous pouvez également la trouver ici, sous le pseudo de **Florian**.  
__  
Ce premier chapitre est plutôt court et il ne s'y passe encore rien d'extraordinaire,  
__mais il devrait éveiller votre curiosité et donc vous donner envie de lire la suite..._

_Ah oui, j'oubliais: comme Akari, je garde les noms anglais des personnages  
donc, dans ce chapitre, Snape (Rogue) et Snuffles (Sniffle)._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 1**

En cette froide matinée d'hiver, Harry avait bien envie de se mettre à sautiller en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur venait de lui apprendre la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait reçue de sa part depuis des mois, et même l'expression déplaisante du professeur Snape, avec qui il faillit entrer en collision au milieu du couloir, ne parvint pas à dissiper sa bonne humeur.

Sirius s'était réfugié en Écosse, dans une maison qui avait appartenu à une lointaine parente de Dumbledore, maintenant décédée. Le directeur lui avait lui-même conseillé de rester caché là-bas pendant quelques temps, et il avait ensuite proposé à Harry de l'y rejoindre pour les vacances de Noël. Le vieux sorcier savait combien l'adolescent désirait revoir son parrain et avait donc organisé ce séjour avec autant de soin et de prudence que possible, espérant un effet positif sur le moral du jeune Potter, éprouvé par ses confrontations avec Voldemort.

Ron et Hermione s'en réjouirent sincèrement pour leur ami, bien que ce nouveau projet annule celui qu'ils avaient eu précédemment de passer les vacances tous ensemble. Mais même cette petite contrariété disparut quand, au petit déjeuner du lendemain, Hedwige apporta une lettre à Harry:

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment ça va ? Je sais que Dumbledore t'a déjà tout raconté et je t'assure que je suis très impatient de t'avoir ici avec moi. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important et je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment tu réagiras. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher le 23: personne ne sait où je me trouve et il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas exactement non plus. D'ici là, prends bien soin de toi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Snuffles_

_P.S. J'ai failli oublier: l'invitation vaut également pour Ron et Hermione. Si leurs familles sont d'accord, je serai ravi de les accueillir aussi._

"Mais c'est génial, ça, Harry !" s'exclama Hermione avec un cri de joie. "Mes parents n'y verront aucune objection et ceux de Ron non plus. Finalement, on passera les vacances ensemble, exactement comme prévu !"

"Harry, ça va ?" demanda Ron, inquiet, voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

"Hein ? Ah oui, oui, je vais bien et je suis content que vous puissiez venir aussi mais..."

"Mais ?" insista Hermione, remarquant que Harry gardait toujours les yeux fixés sur la lettre.

"Je me demande ce que c'est que cette nouvelle importante que Sirius veut m'annoncer", répondit le garçon après un instant d'hésitation. "Peut-être qu'il a l'intention de quitter le pays, ou alors il veut me dire quelque chose à propos de Voldemort..."

"Mais enfin, Harry !" protesta Ron. "Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas arrêter d'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui comme ça !"

Hermione tenta de rassurer Harry et, par la même occasion, de ramener la conversation sur un sujet moins délicat.

"Allez, ne t'inquiète pas ! Sirius pourrait tout aussi bien t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, non ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Dumbledore ? Il sait peut-être quelque chose..."

Harry acquiesça - sans toutefois perdre son expression préoccupée - et, le soir même avant le dîner, se rendit au bureau du directeur pour demander des éclaircissements sur les paroles mystérieuses de son parrain.

Le vieux sorcier lut la lettre et... partit d'un rire sonore. Harry, qui avait passé toute la journée sur des charbons ardents, s'attendant à une catastrophe, trouva cette réaction franchement agaçant.

"C'est incroyable ! Décidément, Sirius est incapable de s'exprimer clairement !" commenta Dumbledore en posant la feuille sur son bureau. "Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Voyons... comment t'expliquer ? Le souhait le plus cher de ton parrain est de s'occuper de toi, seulement... il n'a pas l'intention de s'en charger tout seul, voilà !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ça veut dire que Sirius a enfin décidé qu'il était temps que tu apprennes l'existence d'une personne très importante pour lui, et qu'il aimerait vivre avec vous deux pour former une vraie famille."

Cette révélation laissa littéralement Harry bouche bouée et, quand il parvint à parler, il reconnut à peine sa propre voix.

"Sirius veut se marier !"

"Eh bien... C'est à peu près cela, oui."

° ° °

"Sirius veut se marier !" répétèrent en choeur Ron et Hermione quand Harry les rejoignit dans le couloir en sortant du bureau du directeur.

"C'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore..." confirma l'adolescent, encore visiblement incrédule.

"Ben moi je trouve que c'est super !" s'exclama Ron. "En plus d'un père, tu auras aussi une mère. Tu n'es pas content ?"

"Je suppose que je devrais l'être, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à ce que Sirius a écrit dans la lettre. On dirait qu'il a peur de ce que je dirai..."

"C'est compréhensible," intervint Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle. "Il doit craindre que tu n'acceptes pas cette femme, parce que tu pourrais en être jaloux..."

"N'importe quoi ! Il sait bien que je ne penserais jamais une chose pareille. Il a été seul pendant des années et, après tout ce qu'il a dû subir, la seule chose que je souhaite est qu'il soit enfin heureux."

"Alors il doit avoir peur que tu n'aimes pas sa compagne parce qu'elle est moche et empotée et qu'elle a un sale caractère", plaisanta Ron en éclatant de rire.

Mais Harry s'arrêta subitement, les yeux écarquillés.

"Allez, je parlais pas sérieusement !" précisa Ron, espérant que son ami se déciderait à avancer. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et ne faisait toujours pas mine de bouger.

"Réfléchissez bien," dit-il. "D'où sort cette femme ? Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban puis n'a rien fait d'autre que fuir pour éviter d'être recapturé. Quand est-ce qu'il a pu la rencontrer ? Et si elle cachait son jeu ? Peut-être que Sirius s'est laissé embobiner parce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés... Mais si elle travaillait pour Fudge ? Ou pire: si c'était une Mangemort qui attend le bon moment pour se débarrasser de lui ! Oh non, je ne peux pas le laisser se marier !"

Il avait pratiquement hurlé la dernière phrase, laissant ses deux amis interdits.

Hermione essaya de le raisonner:

"Mais Harry, qui te dit qu'il faut se méfier d'elle ? Peut-être que c'est une fille qu'il aimait quand il était plus jeune et qui l'a attendu..."

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurait su, dans ce cas-là ?" lui fit remarquer Ron, qui commençait à se laisser gagner par les craintes de son ami. "On a toujours entendu parler des quatre Maraudeurs, de Snape et de la mère de Harry, mais ni Sirius ni le professeur Lupin n'ont jamais fait allusion à la moindre fiancée..."

"Et puis, où se serait trouvée cette fille hypothétique jusqu'à maintenant ?" s'emporta Harry. "Ça fait longtemps que Sirius s'est évadé mais elle ne s'est jamais manifestée..."

"Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller la voir pour ne pas lui causer de problèmes, mais que maintenant elle est arrivée à le retrouver et à le rejoindre, alors il n'y a plus d'obstacle à leur amour", expliqua Hermione d'un air rêveur.

"Hermione, tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Tu n'aurais pas respiré une substance bizarre pendant le cours de Potions ?" s'inquiéta Ron. "On peut savoir d'où tu sors ça ?"

"Pourquoi, ça ne te semble pas plausible ?"

"Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, si ce que tu dis était vrai, explique-moi un peu pourquoi Sirius aurait peur de présenter à Harry quelqu'un d'aussi important pour lui ?"

"Alors comme ça, Black s'est décidé à vous en parler, Potter ?"

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et se retrouvèrent face à la sombre silhouette du professeur Snape.

"Vous aurez un grand choc quand vous en apprendrez plus sur la vie sentimentale de votre parrain", ajouta l'homme avec un sourire sinistre. "Et dire que vous l'aviez tellement idéalisé... Vous me faites presque pitié, Potter !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir, vous !" l'agressa Harry, furieux de cette intrusion dans une conversation privée.

Mais Snape ne daigna pas répondre: il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui savoure sa vengeance.

"Vous voyez bien, j'avais raison !"

Harry avait les nerfs à vif, et l'heureuse perspective de revoir son parrain était maintenant passée au second plan.

"Snape est content que je sache, et ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose: la nouvelle sera très mauvaise ! Peut-être qu'il connaît cette femme parce qu'elle faisait partie des Mangemorts comme lui... Et je suis sûr qu'il ne préviendra jamais Sirius !"

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête convaincu. Devant l'air bizarrement satisfait du professeur Snape, Hermione elle-même avait abandonné son rêve romantique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Harry ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air plus déçue que préoccupée.

"On fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour les séparer quand on sera sur place", déclara l'adolescent avec décision. "Je ne veux surtout pas laisser Sirius tomber dans ce piège !"

°  
° ° °

_Note de la traductrice:_

_Comme pour les one-shots, vos reviews seront traduites en italien pour que l'auteur puisse les lire  
(à moins que vous préfériez vous adresser directement à elle - en anglais),  
et j'y répondrai sur mon LJ (vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio)._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:  _

Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à **Mrs J.K. Rowling**.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle.

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2._

_Noms anglais dans ce chapitre:  
Snape pourRogue, Fawkes pourFumseck._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 2**

Les semaines précédant les vacances de Noël passèrent avec une lenteur agaçante pour Harry, dont l'humeur oscillait entre la joie de revoir bientôt son parrain et l'appréhension du moment où Sirius lui présenterait la fameuse femme qu'il avait l'intention d'épouser.

Le professeur Snape, pour sa part, continuait à lui lancer de petits sourires sarcastiques chaque fois qu'il le voyait - c'est-à-dire pendant ses cours, à tous les repas et quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Harry était à bout de nerfs.

Le 23 après-midi, quand la majeure partie des élèves eut quitté Poudlard, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Le niveau de son moral atteignait presque celui de la valise qu'il traînait péniblement sur le sol...

"Harry, si tu continues à faire cette tête, Sirius aura des soupçons dès qu'il te verra", lui fit remarquer son amie.

"Hermione a raison", approuva Ron. "Pour obtenir un bon résultat, il faut jouer sur l'effet de surprise. J'ai emporté la nouvelle collection de farces et attrapes de Fred et George: _Mystères féminins_."

"Depuis quand les inventions de tes frères ont-elles des noms aussi grandiloquents ?" s'étonna la jeune fille tout en ajustant la lanière de son sac qui avait glissé de son épaule.

Sur le conseil de Dumbledore, les trois amis avaient décidé de laisser leurs malles à l'école pour ne prendre que des bagages moldus, plus facilement transportables sans magie.

"La publicité est l'âme du commerce, tu ne savais pas ? J'ai ici le tonique rafraîchissant qui rend la peau aussi ridée que celle d'une pomme desséchée, le shampoing qui transforme les cheveux en serpents et la crème pour le corps qui fait gonfler la victime comme un ballon. Ce n'est pas ce que mes frères ont fait de mieux, mais je crois que ça devrait aller: si on n'arrive pas à faire entendre raison à Sirius, ces produits suffiront à rendre sa belle beaucoup moins séduisante !"

"Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils !" décréta Hermione, vexée. "Vous ne pensez qu'à l'apparence physique, comme si ça comptait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre... Il y a des fois où vous me dégoûtez vraiment !"

Ron répondit par un mot grossier, mais par chance la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas, et Harry put donc continuer à marcher avec eux vers le bureau du directeur sans qu'aucune dispute n'éclate.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore nous a demandé de venir ici avec les valises", dit-il après avoir prononcé le nouveau mot de passe - _Crêpes à la fraise_. "Sirius a dit que quelqu'un viendrait nous chercher... Attendez !"

Il s'arrêta net au milieu des escaliers et ses deux amis se cognèrent contre lui.

"Il ne l'aurait quand même pas envoyée, _elle_ !"

Les trois adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets mais ils continuèrent à monter les marches jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement - avant même qu'il ait le temps de baisser la main. Tous hésitèrent un instant puis, conscients qu'il ne servirait à rien de reculer, ils rassemblèrent leur courage et entrèrent, prêts à affronter celle que leur imagination leur présentait désormais comme une personne encore plus épouvantable que Snape.

Fawkes salua leur entrée d'un note stridente qui les fit sursauter et lâcher leurs valises. Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose à l'attention du phénix puis s'approcha de ses élèves, suivi de quelqu'un qui, jusque là, était resté dans l'ombre. Harry leva lentement les yeux, cherchant à retarder autant que possible l'instant de la confrontation, mais son anxiété fondit comme neige au soleil dès qu'il aperçut le professeur Lupin.

"Professeur ! C'est bien vous ?" s'exclama-t-il en un cri de joie, toute inquiétude envolée.

Remus Lupin acquiesça d'un sourire et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

"Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien, Harry..."

L'adolescent se contenta de le regarder avec une expression ravie, tout comme Ron et Hermione que la joie mêlée de soulagement rendait également muets.

La santé du professeur paraissait s'être améliorée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu: bien que toujours pâle et émacié, avec des mèches grises dans ses cheveux châtains et une robe élimée, il avait désormais un regard plus serein, des traits plus détendus... Harry ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, surtout sachant combien Remus avait souffert dans le passé et ce qu'il devait encore endurer à chaque pleine lune.

"C'est vous qui nous conduirez chez Sirius, professeur ?" demanda soudain Ron, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

"En effet, monsieur Weasley", répondit Dumbledore. "Remus et moi sommes les seuls à savoir exactement où se trouve Sirius et, comme je ne peux pas m'en aller d'ici, il a accepté de venir vous chercher."

"Alors vous passerez Noël avec nous aussi, non ?" demanda Harry d'une voix pleine d'espoir en attrapant une manche de la robe de Lupin.

"C'est bien mon intention", confirma l'ex-professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. "Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, du moins."

"Vous plaisantez !" s'exclama Hermione avec un clin d'oeil en direction de ses amis. "Je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera beaucoup."

"Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous donc de partir", intervint le directeur. "Mais surtout souvenez-vous que personne ne sait où vous êtes, donc restez toujours prudents. Bien, maintenant venez ici: vous allez utiliser ceci", ajouta-t-il ensuite en désignant des verres ébréchés posés sur son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?" questionna Ron, perplexe.

"Ce sont des Portoloin", expliqua Lupin. "C'est le seul moyen d'atteindre la villa où habite Sirius. On aurait pu y aller par la route, mais il vaut mieux que vous ne connaissiez pas son emplacement exact."

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension, ramassèrent leurs bagages et, après avoir écouté les dernières recommandations de Dumbledore, se préparèrent pour le départ. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au professeur Lupin, qui répondit d'un sourire, puis il ferma les yeux, serra les doigts autour de son verre et se laissa transporter par la magie attachée à l'objet.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et malodorant, franchement trop petit pour une personne et une valise. Instinctivement, il leva les bras pour repousser le battant de ce qui ressemblait à une trappe. Les tièdes rayons du soleil hivernal l'atteignirent en plein visage quand, encore étourdi, il se hissa hors du piège qui le retenait prisonnier. Enfin, il pouvait respirer un peu d'air pur !

Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent quelques instants plus tard et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol en inspirant à plein poumons.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit où on est tombés ?" brailla Ron entre deux accès de toux.

"Je suis désolé, les enfants."

Il se tournèrent du côté d'où provenait la voix douce de Lupin et virent le visage souriant du professeur émerger d'une sorte de bac d'aspect peu engageant.

"Mais c'est un bac à ordures !" remarqua Ron, soudain très pâle. "On est arrivés dans une _poubelle_ !"

Lupin nettoya sa robe tant bien que mal puis sourit d'un air embarrassé.

"De son vivant, la tante de Dumbledore a relié les verres à cette poubelle plutôt qu'à la villa pour éviter que quelqu'un effraye ses invités moldus en transplanant chez elle à l'improviste. Malheureusement c'était le seul endroit qui soit assez discret et où on puisse à la fois cacher les portoloins et arriver... Une fois qu'on y est habitué, ce n'est plus tellement inconfortable", termina l'homme en replaçant les verres à l'intérieur du bac.

"Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore nous a conseillé de prendre des bagages plus petits que les malles !" commenta Hermione.

"On s'est retrouvés dans un bac à ordures !" répéta Ron qui, visiblement, n'arrivait toujours pas y croire.

Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il regardait autour de lui en se demandant où pouvait se trouver la maison qui servait de cachette à Sirius, car il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une pelouse enneigée avec de grands arbres qui formaient comme un dôme au-dessus.

"C'est le parc qui entoure la maison", lui expliqua Remus. "Il faut suivre ce sentier pour arriver à l'entrée."

En chemin, comme Ron n'arrêtait pas de grommeler, Hermione lui mis son sac dans les bras en décrétant que, s'il avait tant de souffle à gaspiller, il ferait mieux de s'en servir pour porter les bagages.

"Nous voilà arrivés," dit Lupin en s'arrêtant pour désigner quelque chose d'un signe de la main.

A leur grande stupeur, les trois adolescents découvrirent une luxueuse villa de trois étages, avec un grand patio devant la partie frontale du bâtiment et une longue arcade menant à la porte d'entrée. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, de nombreuses fenêtres encadrées de bleu s'ouvraient sur le jardin, et des frises architecturales donnaient à la façade une indéniable valeur artistique - du moins, à en croire les références culturelles d'Hermione, qui débita les caractéristiques respectives des styles ionique, dorique et corinthien.

"Je n'aurais pas cru que la tante du directeur était aussi riche !" déclara Harry tandis que ses amis et lui rejoignaient le professeur Lupin, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée. "Vous croyez que c'est prudent, pour Sirius, de rester dans un endroit aussi... voyant ?"

"Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire de ce côté," le rassura Remus en entrant. "Il faudrait aller consulter l'arbre généalogique de la famille et visiter les maisons de dizaines d'autres parents avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Et même si quelqu'un y parvenait, il ne trouverait qu'un pauvre professeur auquel Dumbledore a prêté la maison pour qu'il y vive avec son chien..."

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et suivit Lupin à l'intérieur de l'habitation, qui se révéla encore plus luxueux que l'extérieur: la grande pièce qui s'offrit à sa vue était remplie de statues, de tableaux et de tapisseries Tout cela n'enlevait pourtant rien à sa luminosité, grâce aux deux immenses portes-fenêtres qui occupaient pratiquement toute la paroi opposée à la porte. Au fond à gauche s'élevait un imposant escalier de marbre, et deux grandes arches percées dans les murs des côtés reliaient ce hall d'entrée aux autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Remarquant soudain un grand chien noir qui arrivait par l'arcade de droite, Harry s'élança à sa rencontre avec un cri de joie. Un instant plus tard, il était dans les bras de son parrain qui, sa forme humaine à peine reprise, s'était trouvé littéralement assailli par le filleul qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois. Sirius lui rendit son accolade affectueuse et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, tandis que Remus, Ron et Hermione observaient la scène en silence. Ce ne fut que quand Sirius s'éloigna un peu de Harry en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait bien grandi que les deux autres adolescents s'approchèrent pour serrer la main de Black et le remercier de les avoir invités.

"Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez trouver amusant de passer Noël avec un dangereux évadé", dit Sirius, "mais je suis content que vous ayez décidé d'accompagner Harry."

"Les enfants, on va porter les valises dans vos chambre", intervint Lupin. "Ensuite, si vous voulez, on fera le tour de la maison, comme ça vous pourrez vous orienter un peu."

Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter les bagages en direction de l'escalier puis monta à l'étage supérieur, suivi de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Il tourna à droite et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du long couloir.

"La maison est grande et vous auriez pu avoir chacun une chambre, mais on a pensé que tu préférerais sans doute en partager une avec Ron comme d'habitude, Harry. Hermione, la tienne se trouve en face. Voilà...", dit Lupin et, de sa main libre, il ouvrit la porte afin de faire entrer les bagages, qui descendirent ensuite doucement jusqu'au plancher.

La pièce attribuée à Hermione était plutôt grande et bien éclairée par une fenêtre qui donnait sur un côté de la villa et par la vitre de la porte par laquelle on accédait à une petite terrasse. De là, on avait une vue panoramique sur la colline qui se trouvait derrière la maison. La chambre de Ron et Harry était un peu plus grande. Son balcon se trouvait du côté de la façade et donnait donc sur le patio et sur les arbres du parc.

"C'est merveilleux !" s'enthousiasma Hermione. "L'air est tellement pur ici, et tout est tellement calme... C'est l'endroit idéal pour étudier !"

Harry, Ron et Sirius fixèrent sur elle un regard pour le moins perplexe tandis que Remus se contentait de sourire.

"Alors je crois qu'il y a ici quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser... Tu as vu cette grande porte près des escaliers, quand on est montés ? C'est celle de la bibliothèque, et je parie que tu y trouveras des livres intéressants..."

La jeune fille poussa un cri de joie. Elle allait se précipiter directement vers ce lieu paradisiaque quand Ron la retint:

"Attends, Hermione ! On pourrait d'abord finir de visiter la maison, quand même !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre dans cette aile ?" demanda Harry en regardant avec curiosité toutes les portes fermées qui se succédaient le long du couloir.

"Encore deux chambres, les salles de bains, la bibliothèque et la salle de lecture. Les pièces à droite de l'escalier sont presque toutes vides", répondit rapidement Sirius. "Mais on va descendre, maintenant, comme ça tu verras le salon et la serre dans le jardin."

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Réponses aux reviews sur mon LJ comme d'habitude.  
__Et tout sera traduit pour Akari, bien sûr._

_Dans le chapitre 3, vous ferez la connaissance d'un fantôme et de cinq portraits  
qui vous feront sûrement bien rire tout au long de cette histoire.  
En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré ces "personnages" créés par Akari._

_A bientôt, chers lecteurs !_

_(Jenny, je suppose que tu sautilles de nouveau d'impatience,  
donc j'espère ne pas devoir te faire attendre trop longtemps. ;-) )_


	3. Chapitre 3

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:  _

Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à **Mrs J.K. Rowling**.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle.

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Et voilà, le chapitre 3 est arrivé !_

_Vous allez enfin connaître les personnages dont je vous parlais la dernière fois..._

_Bonne lecture !_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 3**

Malgré l'évident mécontentement d'Hermione, les garçons décidèrent de continuer à visiter la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage inférieur, leur attention fut attirée par des murmures provenant du côté opposé à l'escalier. Cinq hommes, peints sur autant de tableaux, discutaient entre eux, l'air plutôt vexé. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent pour mieux les voir, mais les portraits tournèrent la tête de manière à faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence.

"Aïe aïe aïe ! Remus, j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié de faire les présentations d'usage..." ironisa Sirius. "Les enfants, vous avez devant vous Sir William Toldstone, Leon Greensbourne, Pierre Allard, Delphus Kent et Iwan McGregor - les cinq maris de la maîtresse de maison."

"Cinq..."

"...maris !"

Harry et Ron fixèrent sur les tableaux un regard stupéfait, puis se tournèrent vers Black, qui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Tsk ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne connaissent vraiment pas les bonnes manières", grommela le sorcier qui avait été présenté en premier, Sir Toldstone, un homme assez âgé, chauve, mais avec une barbe si longue et bien fournie qu'elle n'apparaissait pas entièrement sur la toile.

"Ne sois pas si susceptible, mon petit Willie !", protesta d'un ton de réprimande amusée un beau jeune homme à l'accent français très prononcé qui se trouvait deux cadres plus loin.

"Tu as épousé cette chère Penny alors que tu étais beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle", poursuivit-il, toujours à l'adresse de Sir Toldstone, "mais ce n'est pas une raison pour détester les jeunes..."

"Tais-toi, Allard !" lui ordonna le vieil homme. "Et n'oublie pas le respect que tu dois à un membre de l'aristocratie."

"C'est désespérant", commenta l'avant-dernier sorcier, un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'air hautain. "La famille Kent, dont je fais partie, est l'une des plus importantes du monde magique. Les titres de noblesse ne sont que de misérables concessions à la société moldue, destinées à compenser le manque de classe d'un vrai sorcier."

"Je suis un Sang Pur, Kent !" s'indigna Sir William.

"Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi tous les nobles s'appellent William !" intervint en baillant d'ennui le jeune occupant du deuxième cadre, Leon Greensbourne. "Oh, et toi, Pierre, arrête un peu de me toucher les fesses !"

"Mais enfin !" s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Black et Lupin, tandis que les trois adolescents, choqués, reculaient d'un pas.

Iwan McGregor, qui entre-temps s'était endormi, la tête posée sur une main et la bouche ouverte, se réveilla en sursaut et souffla à trois reprises dans sa cornemuse, faisant vibrer dangereusement les vitres des fenêtres. Les vivants comme les morts s'empressèrent de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour éviter que ce vacarme leur perce les tympans.

"Sacrebleu, McGregor !" tonna Sir Toldstone. "Il n'y a aucune attaque, ni invasion, ni révolte, alors cessez de jouer de cette chose !"

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Penny, après ma mort, a pu me remplacer par ce... ce... cet être-là !" bougonna Delphus Kent d'un air offensé et irrité. "Et ce n'était même pas un tellement bon Auror..."

Ces derniers mots attirèrent l'attention de Harry, qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers le cinquième tableau. Mais Iwan McGregor s'était de nouveau endormi. Harry comprit qu'il venait de rencontrer ce qui était, selon toute probabilité, l'Auror le plus bizarre de l'histoire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa déception: le professeur Lupin le prit par les épaules pour l'entraîner plus loin, ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

"Je crois que vous en avez assez vu et entendu..." murmura-t-il, encore gêné par le reproche adressé par Greensbourne à Allard.

D'un geste qui se voulait séducteur, ce dernier rajusta une mèche de cheveux avant de regarder Lupin de haut en bas avec un sourire charmeur.

"Ne te fâche pas contre moi, Remus... Tu sais bien que j'aime les personnes gentilles et délicates", déclara-t-il ensuite d'une voix au ton volontairement bas, tandis qu'Hermione fixait sur lui un regard émerveillé. "Quand donc te décideras-tu à me suspendre dans ta chambre ? Un homme comme toi ne devrait pas rester seul..."

"MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT !" s'interposa Sirius en se plaçant devant Remus et en lançant un regard menaçant en direction d'Allard. "Essaye de te tenir convenablement devant les enfants !"

"Toi aussi, tu me plais, Black... Ce caractère impétueux et passionnel..."

"ARRÊTE !" rugit Sirius.

Et il retourna le cadre dans l'espoir que se trouver ainsi face au mur calmerait les ardeurs de Pierre.

"Tu ne pourrais pas me déplacer ?" demanda Greensbourne, presque suppliant. "C'est une torture d'être à côté de lui !"

"Hommes ou femmes... Pour lui, ça ne fait aucune différence... C'est surnaturel !" explosa Toldstone, mais personne n'y prêta attention car Sirius, Lupin et leurs invités s'étaient déjà dirigés vers une autre partie de la pièce, où était accroché un autre portrait, plus grand, avec un cadre doré à l'or fin. Ce tableau représentait une femme blonde d'allure aristocratique, les cheveux réunis en un chignon simple, les yeux noirs soulignés d'un trait de crayon de même couleur, et dont le sourire rappela aux trois adolescents celui qu'arboraient toujours Fred et George au moment de jouer un bon tour à quelqu'un. La dame portait une robe bordeaux au corsage brodé d'or et tenait à la main un éventail en tissu orné de plumes.

"Voici Lady Peneloppe Dumbledore", annonça Lupin, "propriétaire de cette maison et tante de votre directeur, sorcière très habile en magie dimensionnelle et femme peu incline au respect des conventions."

"C'est pour ça que sa robe n'était pas une robe de sorcière ?" demanda Hermione, l'air dubitatif, en examinant le tableau.

Harry s'attendait à ce que Lady Dumbledore réponde, mais celle-ci resta parfaitement muette et immobile, chose surprenante de la part d'un portrait de sorcière. Il s'approcha alors de la toile, imité par Ron. Pensant que la dame n'engagerait pas la conversation tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas présentés, il planta son regard dans les yeux noirs et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot, un nuage de vapeur s'éleva du cadre, recouvrant le visage de Lady Penny d'un étrange voile gris.

"BOUH !"

Un cri inhumain retentit dans la pièce et Harry brandit aussitôt sa baguette, tandis que Ron sursautait et se cachait derrière lui. Hermione, quant à elle, s'agrippa simultanément à sa propre baguette et à la main du professeur Lupin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

La vapeur grise se détacha de la toile et se condensa sous leurs yeux en ce qui, à première vue, ressemblait à une silhouette humaine. Un instant plus tard, Harry se trouvait nez à nez avec le fantôme d'une femme assez âgée, aux cheveux relevés en chignon et au visage déformé par une drôle de grimace probablement destinée à effrayer l'assistance.

"BOUOUOUOUH !" cria en effet la femme fantôme, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut une immense stupéfaction.

"Les enfants, je vous présente Lady Peneloppe Dumbledore", déclara Sirius en riant à la vue de l'air dépité du spectre. "Lady Penny, voici Harry, Ron et Hermione, des élèves de Poudlard. Vous n'arriverez pas à leur faire peur avec vos apparitions !"

"Si au moins elle n'utilisait pas tous ces effets...", murmura Ron, se parlant à lui-même. "Mais c'est vraiment le fantôme de cette belle dame !" ajouta-t-il plus fort en indiquant le tableau d'un air incrédule.

La dame fantôme s'approcha de lui et le regarda fixement avec une expression vexée, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Ron craignit qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots ou, pire encore, pique une crise d'hystérie... mais, un instant plus tard, ce fut une langue transparente sortant d'une bouche grande ouverte qui "répondit" à sa question.

"BOUHHHHHH !"

"ARGHHHH !" hurla le garçon en se précipitant derrière Harry pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier.

"Vous voyez bien, que j'arrive encore à effrayer quelqu'un !" s'exclama Lady Penny avec une fierté mal dissimulée en se tournant vers les deux adultes.

"Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un fantôme que j'ai crié", précisa Ron en s'éloignant de Harry, les mains sur les hanches en signe de défi. "N'importe qui aurait peur si quelqu'un se mettait à hurler ainsi sans crier gare !"

"Il est amusant, ce garçon... Je l'aime bien !" décréta Lady Penny en claquant des doigts à la grande surprise de tous. "D'ailleurs, je les aime bien tous les trois... même si j'avais espéré voir arriver de fringants jeunes hommes comme vous", conclut-elle avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Lupin et Black, qui s'empressèrent de regarder ailleurs avec un air détaché.

Le fantôme s'approcha ensuite de Harry, l'observant attentivement sous tous les angles, puis vola vers Hermione qui, bien qu'ayant lâché la main du professeur Lupin, tenait toujours sa baguette, craignant peut-être une nouvelle attaque hurlante de la part de l'entité.

"Ces deux garçons ne sont pas mal", lui chuchota la vieille dame, "mais ils me semblent un peu présomptueux... Toi, tu es très jolie. Fais confiance à une experte: regarde autour de toi et ne t'arrête jamais au premier !"

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais c'était plus par timidité que par réel embarras.

"Euh... Merci pour le conseil, Milady."

"Appelez-moi Lady Penny, les enfants ! Et soyez les bienvenus dans mon ancienne maison ! J'ai vu que vous aviez déjà rencontré mes cinq maris - tous morts prématurément, hélas... Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les hommes."

"Je dirais plutôt que c'était ceux qu'elle épousait qui n'avaient pas de chance", commenta Ron à l'oreille de Harry, qui parvint difficilement à étouffer un éclat de rire. "Elle en a enterré cinq..."

"Puis je suis morte avec le grand regret de ne pas avoir rencontré l'homme de ma vie !" conclut Lady Penny, voltigeant jusqu'au plafond, les bras écartés en un geste théâtral censé exprimer le caractère tragique de la situation.

"Vous vouliez vous marier encore une fois !" s'écrièrent en choeur les trois adolescents, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

"Le mariage est un pas important", déclara pensivement le fantôme en redescendant pour se retrouver à leur hauteur. "Il faut bien réfléchir avant de choisir la personne avec qui on va partager sa vie... Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai un faible pour les beaux garçons !", ajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire en flottant vers les portraits de ses maris pour leur adresser des grimaces moqueuses.

Une lourde inquiétude envahit Harry à l'énoncé du mot "mariage", qui lui rappelait brusquement pour quelle raison Sirius l'avait invité.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?" lui demanda Lupin, qui l'avait vu jeter des coups d'oeil soupçonneux autour de lui.

"Oh... non, rien. Je me demandais seulement si... si vous aviez un elfe de maison, c'est tout !"

"Il n'y a que nous, ici", répondit Sirius, surpris. "Personne ne doit savoir où on est..."

"Oui, c'est vrai !" s'empressa de dire Harry, rassuré.

Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose, mais savoir que la fiancée de Sirius ne serait pas présente constituait un avantage qu'il avait bien l'intention de mettre à profit.

Lupin les guida ensuite à travers les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée puis dans le jardin, jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Ils mangèrent une sorte de ragoût de verdure rose - très nourrissant, à en croire Lady Penny - et des brochettes de baies rouges qui émettaient des cris plaintifs quand on les mâchait.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Sirius, Remus et Lady Penny, qui en profita pour leur faire savoir que le troisième étage était entièrement réservé à son usage personnel, les trois adolescents montèrent à leurs chambres. Mais, avant de se retirer dans la sienne, Hermione s'attarda un moment dans celle des deux garçons.

"Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Sirius, Harry ?" commença-t-elle dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle. "La femme mystérieuse n'est pas ici... Il faut qu'on en profite pour enquêter !"

"Enquêter ?" répéta Ron en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

"Il faut qu'on profite du fait que le professeur Lupin va passer les vacances avec nous pour le rallier à notre cause", continua Hermione, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'oeil agacé en direction de Ron, coupable, selon elle, de ne jamais comprendre des déductions pourtant très claires. "Si Sirius est amoureux, lui faire ouvrir les yeux ne sera pas facile, mais si on obtient l'appui d'un ami en qui il a confiance, on aura beaucoup plus de chances d'y arriver."

"Puisqu'ils sont si proches, Lupin connaît sûrement déjà la fiancée de Sirius, tu ne crois pas ?" s'écria Ron, content d'avoir découvert une faille dans la théorie de son amie. "Et s'il ne lui a rien dit contre elle, c'est que lui aussi pense qu'elle est très bien."

"Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas en train d'essayer de le dissuader ?" répliqua Hermione. "C'est peut-être justement pour ça qu'il a décidé de rester ici !"

"Je crois qu'en parler à Lupin est une bonne idée", intervint Harry qui, jusque là, s'était contenté d'assister en silence à la discussion des deux autres. "Il nous conseillera d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais j'ai un autre problème à régler avant: Ron, tu crois que je peux demander un service urgent à ta mère ?"

°  
° ° °

_Note de la traductrice:_

_Alors, que pensez-vous des personnages imaginés par Akari ?  
Vous les retrouverez tout au long des prochains chapitres,  
ainsi que dans l'histoire suivante, qui est une_ sequel_ de celle-ci._

_Thème du chapitre 4: Noël.  
Bien sûr, c'est pas vraiment de saison, mais quelque chose me dit  
que vous ne voudrez pas que j'attende jusqu'à décembre pour le poster..._

_Comme toujours, je répondrai à vos reviews et les traduirai en italien pour Akari,  
tout cela sur mon LJ (voir les liens dans ma bio)._

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Noms anglais dans ce chapitre: Moony pour Lunard (donc Remus),  
Wormtail pour Queudver._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 4**

La veille de Noël vit tous les habitants de la villa occupés à de joyeux préparatifs: Lupin sortit de bon matin pour se rendre à Koder, le village sorcier le plus proche, afin d'y effectuer quelques achats en compagnie d'Hermione tandis que Harry, Ron et Sirius se chargeaient de la décoration du grand sapin installé dans le salon, sous la supervision de Lady Penny. Celle-ci semblait toutefois plus intéressée et plus amusée par les grognements que Sirius lançait de temps à autre en direction du portrait de Pierre Allard, qui se plaignait d'être en pleine crise de dépression parce qu'il n'avait pas vu "son Remus" de toute la matinée.

Lupin et Hermione rentrèrent juste après le déjeuner et sortirent de leurs poches toute une série de petits paquets qu'ils agrandirent ensuite d'un coup de baguette. La jeune fille avait également fait l'acquisition d'une jolie cornemuse miniature découverte chez McFairy, la plus célèbre boutique de souvenirs de Koder. Le petit instrument pouvait jouer une cinquantaine de chansons populaires et même enseigner les pas de danse correspondants. Toutefois, il commençait à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse, perdant peu à peu le tempo aux alentours du trentième morceau. Hermione justifia ce défaut par le prix très peu élevé de l'objet, et passa toute la journée à apprendre les danses avec Lady Penny, provoquant une crise de colère de la part de trois saucisses piquantes et de deux boulettes, qui s'enfuirent de la cuisine où Lupin et Ron s'apprêtaient à les faire cuire. Les fugitives ne se laissèrent capturer qu'à la fin de la soirée, et Harry était alors trop fatigué pour penser à parler au professeur Lupin comme il se l'était promis le soir précédent.

° ° °

Le matin de Noël, les trois adolescents trouvèrent, comme de coutume, des cadeaux au pied de leurs lits: les habituels pulls Weasley et, de la part de Hagrid, des assortiments de Chocogrenouilles et de Dragées Surprises signées Bertie Crochue.

"On s'offrira les nôtres en bas, d'accord ?" proposa Hermione, déjà prête à descendre, en entrant dans la chambre des garçons.

Harry et Ron marmonnèrent un "bien sûr" à moitié étouffé par le chocolat qu'ils avaient en bouche. Ils rejoignirent leur amie au salon une demi-heure plus tard, y trouvant aussi Sirius, Remus et une Lady Penny plus "électrisée" que jamais, car elle s'était débrouillée pour donner à sa forme ectoplasmique, d'habitude transparente, les couleurs de la guirlande clignotante qui ornait le sapin.

L'échange des cadeaux fût un moment particulièrement agréable pour les adolescents qui, pour une fois, avaient l'occasion d'ouvrir leurs paquets ensemble dans une douce atmosphère familiale. Hermione reçut de Harry et Ron (suivant un conseil de Ginny) un paquet de sels de bain qui, une fois dilués dans l'eau, entonnaient une mélodie relaxante, et de Lupin et Sirius un livre intitulé "Elfes de maison et elfes des bois: origines, affinités, différences". Ron, pour sa part, fixa des yeux brillants sur le billet d'entrée d'un festival de vol acrobatique sur balai offert par Harry et Hermione, et faillit pleurer de joie en découvrant le modèle réduit reproduisant les évolutions des plus grands gardiens de Quidditch que lui avaient acheté Sirius et Lupin. Mais le plus ravi par ses cadeaux fut sans conteste Harry: Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert un jeu de Quidditch miniature, avec des pions-joueurs volants, qui permettait d'élaborer les stratégies les plus diverses, tandis que son parrain et son professeur préféré avaient rassemblé dans un album une collection de photographies prises au cours de la septième année de ses parents à Poudlard.

"En fait, tout le mérite revient à Remus", expliqua Sirius, remarquant l'expression touchée de son filleul. "Après douze ans à Azkaban, il ne me restait plus rien, mais Moony a réussi à récupérer quelques photos de notre jeunesse et les a rassemblées dans cet album. On a pensé que tu serais content d'avoir ces souvenirs de James et Lily. Et regarde: si tu appuyes sur une photo, l'album la projette devant toi pour te montrer les personnes qui s'y trouvent en grandeur nature."

Harry posa le doigt sur une photo où son père avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et, comme l'avait dit son parrain, ses parents apparurent devant ses yeux, souriants. Ils semblaient presque réels... L'adolescent tendit une main tremblante dans leur direction, mais il ne put pas les toucher et l'image disparut au bout de quelques secondes, le laissant à la fois ému et frustré.

"Peut-être que..." dit-il après un instant de réflexion. "Je ne devrais pas vous priver de ces photos."

Lupin lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule.

"Il nous reste le souvenir des années passées ensemble... C'est suffisant pour nous. On a pensé que pour toi, ce serait important d'avoir quelque chose de plus concret que les histoires qu'on t'a racontées."

Harry hocha la tête et effleura du doigt les photos où ses parents continuaient de sourire et de lui faire signe. Puis Ron, d'une petite toux et d'un geste de la main, ramena son attention sur quatre paquets restés sur la moquette. Harry referma l'album et se pencha pour ramasser les deux boîtes les plus petites, Hermione s'étant déjà chargée des autres.

"Sirius..." commença-t-il, tendant un des cadeaux à son parrain. "Joyeux Noël !"

Sirius regarda le paquet avec une expression agréablement surprise, puis l'ouvrit avec autant d'enthousiasme et de hâte qu'un enfant.

"C'est un porte-baguette à attacher à la ceinture", expliqua Harry. "C'est utile quand on est... euh... toujours en voyage. Et en plus il se charge automatiquement de l'entretien de la baguette une fois par semaine."

Sirius sourit et attrapa la main de Harry pour l'attirer vers lui.

"Merci", dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, et l'adolescent se sentit soudain étrangement triste, parce qu'il venait de réaliser que son cadeau était certainement le premier que Sirius ait reçu depuis de nombreuses années.

"Euh... Sirius..." appela Hermione d'une voix hésitante. "Celui-ci est de ma part et de celle de Ron."

L'homme se détacha de son filleul et fixa des yeux écarquillés sur le paquet que les deux adolescents lui avaient mis sur les genoux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était ou ce que ça représentait.

"Allez, Sirius, ouvre-le !" l'encouragea Lupin en lui secouant le coude.

"C'est... C'est un capuchon imperméable pour cape", dit Hermione tandis que Sirius dépliait une pièce de tissu ciré. "La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai remarqué que le vôtre était troué, alors..."

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase, probablement trop embarrassée par ce qui, à la réflexion, ne lui semblait plus un cadeau très opportun. Sirius, cependant, prouva qu'il n'était pas de cet avis en regardant le porte-baguette et le capuchon comme s'il s'agissait des objets les plus précieux du monde.

"Vous n'étiez pas obligés..."

"Mais on voulait", coupa simplement Ron.

Harry sourit en voyant l'expression ravie de son parrain qui remerciait Hermione et Ron. Il remarqua aussi que Lupin semblait également très content de voir son ami si heureux.

Le professeur prit sa baguette et l'agita légèrement en direction de la table, où se trouvaient des plats de gâteaux et autres friandises.

"On ne peut pas faire la fête sans gâteau et chocolat. _Accio_..."

"Attendez, professeur !"

La main de Lupin s'arrêta en l'air et il se tourna vers Harry, l'air interrogateur, avant de reposer sa baguette.

"Ceux-ci sont pour vous", annonça le garçon, tandis que lui et Ron posaient sur les genoux de Remus les deux paquets restants.

Lupin parut, si possible, encore plus surpris que l'avait été Sirius, et il resta figé pendant quelques secondes.

"On ne savait pas que vous seriez là", reprit Harry, le visage légèrement empourpré, "et on n'avait pas apporté de cadeau pour vous..."

"Mais il ne fallait pas !" l'interrompit Remus.

Et, quand il releva la tête, tous virent qu'il était encore plus embarrassé que Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Vous avez été notre meilleur professeur et, si c'était possible, on voudrait que vous reveniez tout de suite à Poudlard. Si on avait su que vous seriez avec nous pour les vacances, on vous aurait acheté quelque chose de toute façon. En plus, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'avoir été là pour nous."

"J'ai envoyé Hedwige porter une lettre à Madame Weasley le soir de notre arrivée", expliqua Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré. "Je demandais si elle pouvait acheter ça à notre place et envoyer les paquets avant Noël. Heureusement, ils sont arrivés à temps..."

Lupin fixa de nouveau les paquets comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et Sirius lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue pour le faire réagir.

"Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, Moony ?"

L'ex-professeur sourit et déballa en premier le cadeau de Ron et Hermione - un livre intitulé "Les Forces du Mal en Extrême Orient - Légende et vérité" - puis celui de Harry - un paquet aussi long que celui qu'il avait offert à Sirius, mais un peu plus épais.

"Un pose-baguette de bureau !" s'exclama Lupin, ravi, en tournant et retournant l'objet entre ses mains.

"Il est de la même série que celui de Sirius", dit Harry, heureux que son cadeau soit apprécié. "En plus, il enregistre chaque jour, comme un agenda, tous les sorts lancés par la baguette. Je ne sais pas trop si ça peut servir, mais ça m'a semblé intéressant quand je l'ai vu cet été sur le Chemin de Traverse," tenta-t-il ensuite de se justifier, car il craignait soudain que cet objet ne soit pas plus utile au professeur Lupin qu'un quelconque vase en morceaux.

"C'est magnifique, Harry. Merci", dit cependant Lupin, visiblement touché. "Et je voulais ce livre depuis longtemps", ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione, qui échangèrent un regard entendu. "Vraiment, merci, je..."

"Oooh, parfait ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous contents, on peut commencer la fête !" l'interrompit Lady Penny, qui s'était mise à tournoyer au-dessus de leurs têtes en une imitation amusante du modèle réduit de balai.

Harry n'aurait pas cru pouvoir passer un meilleur Noël que ceux des années précédentes à Poudlard, et pourtant ce 25 décembre fut parfait: il n'y eut ni Grande Salle richement décorée ni repas somptueux, mais parler, rire et plaisanter avec ses amis lui donna l'impression de vivre enfin une vie normale, sans cette certitude habituelle que les petites choses qui auraient dû faire partie de son quotidien lui resteraient à jamais inaccessibles.

Tous les six - car Lady Penny n'avait aucun intention de rester à l'écart - passèrent le reste de la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à regarder les photos offertes à Harry, Sirius et Lupin profitant de l'occasion pour raconter en détails les souvenirs attachés à chaque image. Harry apprit ainsi que la photo où son père tenait sa mère par les épaules datait de peu de temps après leurs fiançailles; qu'une autre, sur laquelle on voyait James, Lily et Remus riant d'un Pettigrew trempé jusqu'aux os, avait été prise par Sirius un jour où Peter, désarçonné par son balai, était tombé dans le lac; qu'une autre encore, représentant son père dans la tenue de Quidditch qui lui était familière, immortalisait la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor, réunie avec les autres Maraudeurs autour d'un James rayonnant.

Il y avait deux photos que Harry aimait particulièrement, bien qu'elles aient été prises par le détestable Wormtail: celle où Sirius faisant mine d'étrangler James, qui riait comme un fou, et celle qui représentait ses parents, le bras de James enlaçant tendrement la taille de Lily pour la serrer contre lui, et Sirius et Remus agenouillés devant eux, la main et le menton de Sirius posés sur l'épaule de Remus, qui le regardait en souriant.

Cette image donnait à Harry un agréable sentiment de sérénité.

Quand Sirius et Lupin sortirent du salon pour aller faire du thé, Hermione lui arracha pratiquement l'album des mains et le feuilleta rapidement, s'arrêtant sur quelques photos de groupe avant de le refermer d'un air satisfait.

"Très bien, elle n'y est pas !"

"Qui ça ?" demanda Ron, agacé de constater qu'une fois de plus le fil du raisonnement de la jeune fille lui échappait complètement.

"Sur ces photos, il n'y a pas d'autre fille que la mère de Harry", répondit Hermione. "Donc la mystérieuse fiancée de Sirius n'est pas un amour de jeunesse. C'est forcément une bonne nouvelle, puisque ça veut dire qu'on ne devra se battre que contre une histoire récente, pas encore consolidée par le temps."

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Ces photos datent de leur septième année, d'accord, mais Sirius aurait pu rencontrer cette femme après avoir fini l'école", remarqua Ron.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que, si c'était une de ses anciennes amies, on l'aurait connue plus tôt !" répliqua Hermione d'une voix presque furieuse. "Pourquoi faut-il que tu changes d'avis maintenant ?"

"Le seul moyen de le savoir est de parler avec Lupin", intervint Harry, les faisant taire tous les deux. "Mais on le fera demain. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette belle journée avec un sujet comme celui-là."

"D'accord", approuva Hermione en lui rendant l'album. "Mais n'oubliez pas que demain, on doit aussi commencer nos devoirs de vacances..."

Malgré cette perspective rien moins que réjouissante, la soirée passa dans la plus grande quiétude, comme Harry l'avait espéré. Ron et lui, étendus sur le tapis devant la cheminée, s'affrontèrent au jeu de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione, installée dans un fauteuil tout proche, se plongeait dans le livre que lui avaient offert Sirius et Lupin.

Après avoir perdu une énième partie, Ron se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un gâteau. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui et voir ce que faisaient les autres: Hermione avait déjà lu la moitié du livre et, à en juger par l'intérêt fervent qui se lisait sur son visage, n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin; d'après les bougonnements provenant de l'anti-chambre, Lady Penny devait être en train de tyranniser ses cinq maris; Sirius, enfin, était assis sur le canapé à côté de Lupin, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de celui-ci et les yeux fixés sur le livre qu'il tenait. L'ex-professeur lui indiqua un passage qui devait décrire un contre-sort bizarre, car Sirius pencha la tête de côté, l'air perplexe, puis éclata de rire. Lupin secoua la tête avec une expression amusée et, quand Sirius reposa la menton sur son épaule, il se tourna vers lui en souriant.

Harry eut l'impression de revoir la scène de la photo qui se trouvait dans son album et en éprouva une grande satisfaction: Sirius était heureux, le professeur Lupin était heureux, lui aussi était heureux.

Si seulement tout pouvait rester ainsi pour toujours...

Une idée lui vint subitement, comme si la foudre avait traversé la pièce pour le toucher de plein fouet.

Il ramassa rapidement toutes les pièces du jeu, jetant pêle-mêle le terrain et les joueurs dans la boîte, puis agrippa le poignet d'Hermione pour la tirer hors de son fauteuil et, en même temps, poussa Ron vers la porte sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations des deux amis.

"Sirius, professeur Lupin... On va dormir, on est très fatigués. Bonne nuit !"

Les deux hommes levèrent sur Harry des yeux réflétant la même surprise que ceux de Ron et d'Hermione, mais ils acquiescèrent sans faire de commentaires.

"D'accord... Bonne nuit à tous les trois !"

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête, souriant, puis traîna ses amis hors de la pièce, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'étage supérieur.

"On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?" lança Ron avec agacement en entrant dans sa chambre, suivi des deux autres. "Je voulais continuer à jouer, moi ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais gagné la partie suivante..."

"J'ai trouvé la solution", déclara Harry en s'appuyant contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

"La solution de quoi ?" demanda Hermione en le toisant d'un air critique.

"Je veux que Sirius et le professeur Lupin se mettent ensemble !"

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Aha ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à ça, hein ? ;.)  
(Rassurez-vous, moi non plus - quand j'ai lu cette histoire pour la première fois, je veux dire.)_

_Et maintenant, que vont penser Ron et Hermione de cette merveilleuse idée ?  
Réponse dans une quinzaine de jours._

_A bientôt !_


	5. Chapitre 5

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Et voilà, vous allez enfin savoir comment Ron et Hermione vont réagir  
à la merveilleuse idée que vient d'avoir Harry ! _

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 5**

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration parut à Harry encore plus glacial que celui qui était tombé sur tout Poudlard quand il s'était mis à parler Fourchelang au cours de sa deuxième année.

"Qu... Quoi !" balbutia Ron, les yeux pratiquement exorbités.

Hermione ne dit rien mais, à l'expression de son visage, le choc qu'elle éprouvait se devinait aussi.

"Vous avez bien compris", reprit Harry, légèrement embarrassé. "Je veux que Sirius tombe amoureux du professeur Lupin."

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt, comme si son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Mais, Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !"

La voix d'Hermione n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle cachait mal une note de reproche exaspéré.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous semble si bizarre ?" insista Harry en se laissant tomber sur son lit. "Vous n'avez pas vu, en bas, au salon ? Tout était parfait. Sirius est enfin détendu, Lupin a l'air rajeuni et moi, quand je suis avec eux, je me sens très bien. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être chez moi comme c'est le cas ici, et si je pouvais vivre avec eux, ce serait merveilleux. Le professeur Lupin est quelqu'un de génial, et il serait parfait pour Sirius - sûrement bien plus que cette femme mystérieuse qu'il a l'intention d'épouser."

Ron tenta de le raisonner:

"Harry, je veux bien comprendre que cette histoire du mariage de Sirius te perturbe, mais c'est pas une raison pour imaginer des trucs pareils ! Sirius et Lupin sont deux hommes; ils ne peuvent _pas_ être ensemble !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" protesta Harry. "Ils sont amis depuis l'école, Sirius connaît le secret de Lupin, il est devenu un Animagus pour lui, et en plus ils ont tous les deux beaucoup souffert. Tu n'as pas vu comme ils avaient l'air bien ensemble sur ces photos ? Et depuis qu'on est ici avec eux, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils se comprennent toujours à demi-mots ? Je suis sûr que personne ne connaît mieux Sirius que le professeur Lupin, et vice versa. S'ils étaient amoureux, ils feraient un couple parfait."

"Harry, tout ce que tu dis aurait un sens si tu parlais d'un homme et d'une femme, mais là tu parles de deux hommes ! Et deux hommes ne _peuvent pas_ être amoureux ! Si on suit ton raisonnement, on devrait aussi être ensemble, toi et moi... Tu trouves ça crédible !"

"N'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à voir !"

"En quoi est-ce que ce serait différent ?"

"Nous, on n'est pas aussi proches que Sirius et Lupin ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais on n'a pas vécu ce que eux ont vécu, et on ne se comprend pas d'un coup d'oeil. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil."

"Eh bien moi je crois que tu trouves des indices idiots parce que tu ne veux pas vivre avec Sirius et sa fiancée. Et d'ailleurs, s'il a l'intention de se marier, ça prouve bien que les hommes ne l'intéressent pas, non ?"

"On ne peut pas savoir... C'est pour ça que je veux m'arranger pour que, dans les jours qui viennent, Sirius remarque Lupin et le voie sous un autre jour. Il faut qu'il comprenne que c'est lui qu'il lui faut et pas une femme quelconque qui ne sait rien de lui !"

"Mais tu ne peux pas diriger la vie des gens comme ça ! Hermione, dis-lui, toi !"

La jeune fille était restée immobile et silencieuse jusqu'à ce moment, gardant les yeux fixés sur Harry et arborant un air consterné. Elle tenait encore dans ses bras le livre qu'elle avait lu au salon, et Ron dû l'appeler deux fois pour la faire réagir et obtenir une réponse.

"Harry..." commença-t-elle à voix basse.

Le garçon baissa la tête, prêt à essuyer de nouvelles remontrances, mais sans pour autant envisager de renoncer à son projet.

"... tu as parfaitement raison !"

Ron trébucha sur la chaise de bureau et, quand il retrouva l'équilibre, il vit que la jeune fille s'était approchée de Harry, serrant les deux mains du garçon dans les siennes en le regardant avec un sourire complice.

"Comment est-il possible qu'on n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est le couple idéal; ils se complètent mutuellement et ils s'aiment beaucoup, c'est évident !"

"HERMIONE !"

Ron semblait encore plus choqué qu'au début de la conversation.

"Voilà que tu t'y mets aussi, maintenant ! Tout à l'heure tu lui as dit qu'il avait tort, pourtant !"

"J'étais seulement surprise", expliqua la jeune fille. "Ma première réaction a été de penser que c'était stupide, mais après j'ai écouté ce que disait Harry, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai conclu qu'il avait raison !"

"Et tu as réfléchi comme ça, en deux minutes !"

"Mais oui, Ron, c'est tellement évident ! Je me demande comment ça ne nous est pas venu à l'esprit avant..."

"Peut-être parce que ça ne tient pas debout ? Hermione, ça m'étonne de toi !"

"Non, ça m'étonne de _toi_, Ron Weasley ! Depuis quand as-tu des préjugés ?"

"C'est pas un préjugé", répliqua Ron en se laissant tomber sur la chaise, l'air épuisé. "Mais n'allez pas me dire que ce genre de relations est tout à fait banal !"

"En effet, ce n'est pas _banal_", admit Hermione, un ton plus bas. "Mais pour Sirius et Lupin, on pense que c'est possible. Ça te paraît toujours tellement extravagant ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux roux ne répondit pas, et Harry en profita pour intervenir:

"Je veux au moins essayer, Ron. C'est vrai, c'est peut-être égoïste, parce que j'aimerais que ce soit eux ma famille. Mais si j'y ai pensé, c'est justement parce que ce soir j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient _vraiment_ ma famille. Même s'il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million, il faut que je fasse quelque chose."

"Mais où est-elle, cette chance ? Dumbledore t'a dit que Sirius avait déjà quelqu'un d'important qu'il voulait te faire rencontrer. Il ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, subitement !"

Harry sourit.

"Au moins, maintenant, tu ne dis plus que l'idée de les mettre ensemble est stupide."

Ron baissa la tête dans une vaine tentative de cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

"Je dis seulement que, s'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, on ne devrait pas s'en mêler."

"Ron, je ne te reconnais plus !" s'exclama Hermione. "Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi prudent ?"

"Et toi, depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi enthousiaste pour quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec l'école ?" répliqua Ron.

Mais il se rendit compte immédiatement de la bêtise de ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione croyait encore fermement à l'utilité de sa S.A.L.E, et il aurait dû savoir à quel point son amie aimait s'atteler à la réalisation de projets "altruistes", même s'ils étaient voués à l'échec.

La jeune fille lui lança d'ailleurs un regard agacé, mais ignora son dernier commentaire et se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour que Sirius remarque le professeur Lupin. Laisse-moi la nuit pour réfléchir et j'organiserai quelque chose. Si on atteint notre but, on n'aura même plus besoin de mettre Sirius en garde contre la femme."

Harry approuva vigoureusement et souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione, qui fit de même avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard pour Ron.

"Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je suis sûr que Sirius et Lupin tiennent déjà beaucoup l'un à l'autre", dit Harry en prenant son pyjama. "Je veux vivre avec eux", ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un soupir.

"Je sais", répondit simplement Ron avant de se changer aussi. "Mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que ce sera difficile."

° ° °

"Ce sera très facile !" annonça Hermione en entrant dans la bibliothèque, où les trois adolescents avaient décidé de se retrouver pour étudier. Ron baissa la tête vers la table, l'air désespéré, et Harry leva vers leur amie un visage illuminé par l'espoir.

"J'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense qu'on n'aura pas grand-chose à faire pour attirer l'attention de Sirius sur le professeur Lupin", poursuivit la jeune fille en posant les livres sur le bureau avant de regarder tour à tour ses deux amis sans paraître se souvenir de la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Ron le soir précédent. "Réfléchissez bien. Du point de vue caractère, Lupin est parfait: il est doux, calme et gentil, capable de tempérer l'impulsivité et l'entêtement de Sirius et de le ramener à la raison quand il le faut, parce qu'il a un comportement plus mature et contrôlé. Donc on n'a pas besoin d'intervenir de ce côté."

"Et sur quoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on intervienne, alors ?" grommela Ron sans relever la tête, visiblement déjà exaspéré.

"Devine ? Si ce n'est pas le caractère..." ironisa Hermione, perdant d'un coup toute sa bonne humeur.

"L'aspect physique ?" hasarda Harry, déconcerté.

"Bravo, vous avez gagné une chouette en peluche ! _Évidemment_, que je parle de l'aspect physique !" s'enflamma la jeune fille, lasse de constater que personne ne la comprenait jamais.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Lupin ?" s'étonna Harry. "D'accord, il a les yeux cernés et il est pâle et fatigué, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un loup-garou. S'il est comme ça, c'est à cause de ses transformations et des blessures qu'il s'inflige chaque fois. Mais il va beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Je l'ai trouvé moins maigre et plus reposé."

"Harry, il faut que Sirius quitte la femme et tombe amoureux de Lupin, donc on doit le lui montrer au top de sa forme, tu comprends ?"

"Désolé de vous interrompre..." dit Ron en relevant enfin la tête - ce qui permit aux autres de voir le peu de conviction que reflétait son regard. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez seulement que Sirius tombe amoureux de Lupin ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait aussi que Lupin soit amoureux de Sirius, pour que ça puisse marcher ?"

"Tu as raison..." approuva Harry.

"Ne nous occupons pas de ça pour le moment !" s'écria Hermione d'un ton qui laissait clairement deviner que ce "détail" lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. "C'est Sirius qu'on doit convaincre au plus vite, c'est lui qui doit tomber amoureux ! On pensera au reste plus tard."

Harry n'était pas très sûr qu'il soit judicieux de considérer les sentiments du professeur Lupin comme "le reste", mais puisque Hermione leur avait déjà prouvé sa supériorité en matière d'affaires de coeur, il décida de lui faire confiance et de suivre à la lettre le plan qu'elle avait élaboré.

"Premier point", commença la jeune fille en dépliant un parchemin couvert de notes. "Il est urgent de s'appliquer à améliorer la façon de s'habiller de Lupin. Je comprends bien que, étant donné sa condition, il n'arrive pas à trouver d'emploi et n'ait pas les moyens de s'acheter une nouvelle robe, mais il ne peut pas non plus continuer à se promener avec la vieille, qui est toute rapiécée et pleine d'accrocs."

"Ne me dis pas que ton plan consiste à lui acheter une nouvelle robe ?" demanda Ron en allongeant le cou pour voir ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin.

"Pas du tout", répliqua Hermione. "Il pourrait être vexé. Vous connaissez l'ArrachTache ?"

Harry la regarda comme si elle venait de dire un gros mot et Ron, concentré sur le déchiffrage des points 1, 2 et 3 indiqués à l'encre dorée sur le parchemin, répondit avec indifférence:

"Bien sûr, ma mère s'en sert souvent."

"C'est comme un détergent moldu, Harry", expliqua Hermione, remarquant l'expression encore plus perplexe du garçon. "Sauf qu'au lieu de nettoyer la robe, ça la répare."

"Et ce n'est pas plus simple d'utiliser une baguette ?"

Ron secoua la tête.

"Quand le tissu est très usé, ça ne va pas, parce qu'il faudrait lancer un sort sur chaque déchirure. Par contre, si tu mets de l'ArrachTache sur le vêtement, il redevient comme neuf en un instant. Ma mère s'en sert beaucoup parce que nous non plus, on ne peut pas toujours se permettre de s'acheter de nouvelles robes."

"Oui mais... je n'en vois pas l'intérêt", répliqua Harry. "Même avec une robe neuve, en quoi est-ce que Lupin serait différent ?"

"Harry, tu es vraiment impossible !"

Hermione frappa des deux mains sur la table, et une bouteille d'encre oscilla dangereusement.

"Sirius le verrait plus présentable, tu comprends ? Et, de toute façon, ce n'est que le premier point. Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat final. D'ailleurs", ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence, "je n'ai pas seulement l'intention de réparer sa robe. Je veux aussi faire en sorte qu'elle soit élégante et à la dernière mode."

"Mais l'ArrachTache ne peut pas..." commença Ron.

"Je sais", l'interrompit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin. "C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'un petit sortilège de modification."

"Moi, je peux t'aider, ma chère !"

Lady Penny était soudainement apparue dans son dos, et la jeune fille poussa un petit cri. Ron et Harry, quant à eux, faillirent carrément tomber de leurs chaises.

"J'ai toujours porté des vêtements de qualité. Je peux vous apprendre toutes les astuces", reprit le fantôme en voltigeant au-dessus du bureau.

"Vous... avez tout entendu ?" demanda Harry tout en s'efforçant de poser les mains sur le parchemin d'Hermione de telle façon que les notes soient entièrement dissimulées.

"J'habite à l'étage au-dessus, comme vous le savez... J'ai entendu des voix et je me suis empressée de venir. C'est tellement agréable d'avoir de nouveau du monde à la maison !"

"En quoi pourriez-vous nous aider ?" demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

"Il suffit d'ajouter un produit à l'ArrachTachedifférent selon le type de vêtement que vous désirez obtenir.Je peux vous procurer tous les ingrédients, si vous voulez..."

Les trois adolescents échangèrent des coups d'oeil perplexes. Comprenant que les autres lui laissaient le soin de décider, Harry répondit finalement d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Pour que le plan réussisse, il lui faudrait saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présenteraient...

"Alors nous sommes d'accord", déclara Hermione. "Lady Penny, on vous retrouvera ici après le déjeuner, comme ça tout sera prêt pour l'heure du thé."

"Comment ? Après le déjeuner ?" gémit le spectre. "Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, en attendant ?"

"C'est vrai !" renchérit Ron avec un entrain nouveau. "Pourquoi... ?"

Mais le reste de la phrase lui resta dans la gorge quand il rencontra le regard rien moins qu'approbateur de son amie.

"Parce que maintenant on a un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et des exercices de Métamorphose à faire."

Hermione saupoudra le parchemin d'une drôle de substance bleue, et le plan _Black And Lupin in Love_ (contracté en _B.A.L.L._) disparut complètement pour faire place à un simple tableau indiquant les matières à étudier pour chaque jour de la semaine.

"Quelle perfidie ! Le bonheur de Harry ne t'intéresse plus ?" s'indigna Ron tandis que Lady Penny hochait la tête d'un air grave juste derrière lui.

"Mais bien sûr que si ! Seulement, je me soucie aussi de son avenir... et en plus je ne crois pas que Lupin veuille d'un fils aussi peu studieux, donc les devoirs font partie intégrante du BALL !"

Harry n'était pas très convaincu par les dernières affirmations d'Hermione, mais le désir d'être apprécié par Lupin au point de le convaincre de rester avec Sirius l'emporta sur les doutes. Avec un soupir résigné, il sortit donc ses livres de son sac, ignorant les ronchonnements de Ron et les lamentations de Lady Penny.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Je parie que vous vous demandiez depuis le début ce que voulait dire le titre, non ?  
Et vous avez eu raison de ne pas demander, parce que je n'aurais pas pu vous le dire sans spoiler ! _

_Suite dans deux semaines, de nouveau.  
Et, bien sûr, réponses aux reviews sur mon LJ comme d'habitude._


	6. Chapitre 6

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Alors, première partie du plan "B.A.L.L."..._

_Traduction dédiée à tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont décidé (ou sont forcés)  
d'attendre octobre pour découvrir le tome 6 que d'autres sont en train de lire en ce moment même.  
J'espère que ça vous consolera un peu._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 6**

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, le plan fut prêt à être exécuté à l'heure du thé. Les trois adolescents proposèrent d'aller chercher les plateaux dans la cuisine et, de retour dans le salon, Hermione feignit de trébucher, renversant le contenu (préalablement refroidi) de la théière sur la robe de Lupin.

"Oh, je suis terriblement désolée !" s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

A l'aide d'un mouchoir, elle se mit à éponger la tache qui s'élargissait peu à peu sur le vêtement. "Vous n'avez pas de mal, professeur ? J'ai vraiment fait une belle bêtise... Donnez-moi la robe, je m'occuperai de réparer ce désastre."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, Hermione", répondit Lupin, souriant, en secouant la tête. "Ce sont des choses qui arrivent; inutile de t'excuser. Il suffira d'un petit coup de baguette pour..."

"NON !" s'écrièrent en choeur Harry et Hermione, attrapant chacun une de ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Le professeur resta bouche bouée, trop surpris de cette réaction pour prononcer un seul mot, et Sirius aussi fixa sur eux un regard interdit depuis le fauteuil où il était assis. Ron retint difficilement un soupir compatissant puis baissa la tête vers l'assiette de biscuit qu'il tenait à la main et se mit à en grignoter un en attendant de voir comment Harry et Hermione se débrouilleraient pour justifier leur comportement.

"En fait... on..." commença Harry, incapable de cacher son embarras.

"C'est de ma faute, professeur ! Et, si vous ne me laissez rien faire pour réparer, je me sentirai coupable. Je ne pourrais plus vous regarder en face de toutes les vacances !"

Hermione avait prononcé tous ces mots d'une seule traite, allant même jusqu'à joindre les mains en signe de supplication. On aurait presque dit que sa vie dépendait de la réponse du professeur.

Lupin tenta encore de protester, mais Sirius l'en empêcha:

"Allez, Remus... Tu sais bien qu'elle insistera jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. Et d'ailleurs tu étais comme elle, tu te souviens ?"

Le professeur hocha la tête en souriant et, baissant les épaules avec résignation, enleva lentement la robe. Il portait un pantalon usé et un vieux pull en mauvais état, et Harry surprit le coup d'oeil furtif que lui jeta Sirius: à mi-chemin entre entre le regret et l'inquiétude...

"D'accord, Hermione, tu as gagné", déclara Lupin en lui tendant la robe. "Mais, s'il te plaît, fais attention, parce que c'est la seule que j'aie."

"Tu sais bien que tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu veux si seulement tu me permettais de..."

"Sirius, on en a déjà parlé et je ne pense pas que revenir là-dessus _maintenant_ soit une bonne idée."

Sirius se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, lèvres serrées et bras croisés. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait son parrain prendre un air aussi renfrogné à cause de Lupin. Il faillit suggérer à Hermione d'interrompre momentanément le plan, mais la jeune fille se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, emportant la robe que le professeur lui avait confiée.

"Ce sera fait en un instant. Harry, Ron, venez m'aider !"

Les deux garçons la suivirent jusqu'à sa chambre, où Lady Penny les attendait avec un bol d'ArrachTache posé sur le bureau.

"Maintenant, il suffit d'ajouter à l'ArrachTache la préparation que Lady Penny m'a conseillée", dit Hermione en sortant de sa poche une fiole de liquide rose, dont elle versa le contenu dans le bol. "Quand la substance deviendra dorée, il faudra y plonger la robe et attendre quelques minutes... Voilà, c'est le moment."

Sur un signe de la jeune fille, Harry trempa le vêtement dans le récipient et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à briller. Il le sortit ensuite et le passa à Hermione, qui le posa sur son bureau en souriant.

"Parfait ! Quand la robe aura absorbé tout le produit et cessera de briller, on pourra la rendre à Lupin. On sent bien rien qu'à le toucher que le tissu n'est plus usé."

La jeune fille plia délicatement le vêtement, déclarant qu'ainsi la substance magique agirait plus rapidement. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour effleurer l'étoffe du bout des doigts, ce qui leur permit de constater qu'elle était, en effet, redevenue douce et lisse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ajouté à l'ArrachTache ?" demanda Ron, étonné.

"Rien de spécial. Juste un produit pour améliorer la qualité du tissu, sur le conseil de Lady Penny. J'ai préféré ne pas en faire trop, parce que Lupin a des goûts simples, et je ne connais pas ceux de Sirius... Regardez, on dirait que c'est prêt ! On peut y aller."

"Je vous attends en bas", dit la dame fantôme avant de disparaître à travers le mur.

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent à l'étage inférieur, Hermione tenant à la main la robe pliée, et entrèrent en coup de vent dans le salon, impatients de conclure heureusement la phase un du BALL. Lady Penny s'y trouvait déjà, et les deux hommes étaient restés exactement aux même places que précédemment - Sirius assis dans le fauteuil et Lupin debout à côté de la cheminée. D'après le silence glacial qui avait accueilli son entrée et celle de ses amis, Harry devina qu'ils s'étaient disputés. De plus, Sirius gardait la tête baissée, comme si quelque chose l'agaçait, et Lupin lui tournait le dos, l'ignorant pratiquement.

Harry sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge et donna un coup de coude à Hermione pour attirer son attention sur cette scène rien moins que rassurante, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas comprendre. Elle lui fit signe de rester tranquille puis rendit la robe à Lupin avec son plus gracieux sourire.

"Tout est arrangé, professeur."

"Merci Hermione", répondit l'homme.

Et, toujours sans regarder Sirius qui, entre-temps, avait relevé la tête pour regarder dans sa direction d'un air boudeur, il déplia la robe d'un seul geste, puis l'enfila rapidement.

Personne ne comprit exactement ce qui produisit alors.

Une fois sur Lupin, la robe recommença à briller d'une forte lumière dorée, comme quand elle était encore plongée dans l'ArrachTache, et un instant plus tard Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvèrent confrontés à l'une des scènes les plus ridicules qu'il leur ait été donné de voir.

La robe du professeur Lupin avait pris une teinte rose pastel, de la dentelle était apparue en bas et au bord des manches, et des centaines de paillettes multicolores la parsemaient entièrement. Deux plumes partant à hauteur de la poitrine s'étendaient jusqu'aux épaules, où était installé un boa en plumes d'autruche qui, comme animé d'une vie propre, s'enroula autour du cou du professeur figé de stupeur.

Harry ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot, et il vit qu'Hermione avait porté la main à sa bouche, réprimant un cri d'horreur, tandis que Sirius avait bondi sur ses pieds pour s'approcher de son ami, qu'il dévisageait d'un air bouleversé. Lupin était, si possible, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de ce qui avait été sa robe - une robe élimée, certes, mais _simple_. Ron émit une sorte de gémissement étouffé et Harry comprit qu'il réprimait à grand peine une forte envie de rire. Lady Penny, quant à elle, voltigeait dans toute la pièce avec autant d'enthousiasme que si elle était en train d'assister au spectacle le plus drôle du monde.

"Remus, cette tenue te va à ravir", déclara-t-elle en riant. "J'ignorais que tu aimais ce genre de fioritures..."

"Pro - professeur..." geignit Hermione en attrapant craintivement l'un de ses bras. "Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer... Je..."

"Ce n'est rien, Hermione", balbutia Lupin à voix basse, visiblement toujours sous le choc, en continuant à fixer alternativement les deux manches de sa robe d'un air éberlué.

La jeune fille le lâcha, inconsolable, et Sirius en profita pour poser les mains sur les épaules de son ami, comme pour le réconforter.

Mais Harry aurait parié tous les Gallions qu'il possédait que Sirius n'était pas homme à garder son sérieux dans une circonstance comme celle-là.

Il avait raison: Sirius baissa la tête et, le visage enfui dans le boa, se laissa aller à un long rire libérateur, bientôt imité par Ron qui avait péniblement réussi à retenir le sien jusque là. Harry, par contre, en fut très agacé: il ne voulait surtout pas que son parrain trouve ridicule l'homme dont il aurait dû tomber amoureux. Maintenant, le professeur Lupin allait le détester parce qu'il se moquait de lui, et le BALL échouerait lamentablement, entraînant dans les abysses le futur bonheur de Harry.

Mais, contre toute attente, Lupin ferma les yeux, renversa la tête en arrière et joignit son rire à ceux de Sirius, Ron et Lady Penny, tandis que Harry et Hermione les regardaient, interdits, en arrivant carrément à se demander si le choc n'avait pas eu un effet très néfaste sur le cerveau du professeur.

"Sirius, je t'en prie..." commença Lupin, tentant désespérément d'adopter un ton sérieux.

Mais Black appuya encore plus le front contre les plumes du boa et murmura lentement quelques mots d'une voix encore entrecoupée d'éclats de rire:

"Je... n'aurais jamais cru... te voir un jour comme ça, Moony ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a jamais pensé à faire ce genre de blague à Snivellus ?"

Lupin se détacha de Sirius et, de la paume de la main, essuya les larmes qui lui étaient venues aux yeux tellement il avait ri.

"Oh, le rose lui irait sûrement mieux qu'à moi !"

"Professeur", appela timidement Hermione. "Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je..."

Mais Lupin l'interrompit de nouveau et lui tapota la tête en souriant gentiment.

"C'était une vieille robe toute déchirée, Hermione. Je crois que les sorts de nettoyage ne fonctionnent plus. Tu as bien vu quel genre de résultats on obtient..." commenta le professeur en riant tandis que la jeune fille sentait ses joues s'enflammer de honte. "Maintenant je vais m'en occuper moi-même", ajouta-t-il.

Et, après avoir pris sa baguette tout en évitant une tentative d'étouffement de la part du boa, il lança un sort au vêtement rose pour lui rendre sa forme originelle.

Mais la robe était effectivement en trop mauvais état pour supporter un autre traitement magique: la pointe de la baguette l'avait à peine effleurée qu'elle se désagrégea d'un coup, avec toutes ses dentelles, ses plumes, ses paillettes et l'infatigable boa. Lupin resta immobile, de nouveau en pull et pantalon, et même Sirius et Ron cessèrent subitement de rire, tandis que Lady Penny paraissait un peu déçue par la trop grande brièveté du divertissement.

"Oui, décidément, elle était trop vieille", murmura Lupin. "Le problème, maintenant..."

"Il n'y a _pas_ de problème !" intervint Sirius, étonnamment radieux, en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Je dirais même que c'est un coup de chance ! _Accio_ robe !"

"Sirius !" protesta Remus.

Une robe beige arriva, traversa la pièce en volant et s'arrêta juste devant les deux hommes. Sirius l'attrapa et la passa à Lupin, mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils, sans faire un geste.

"Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois - et la dernière il y a à peine quelques minutes - que je refuse qu'on m'achète quelque chose. Même si je n'ai pas d'emploi fixe, je peux me débrouiller tout seul."

"Je sais parfaitement que tu peux t'en sortir tout seul, mais tu ne peux pas dire que moi, ça me fasse plaisir de te voir habillé comme ça. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai respecté ton orgueil, mais maintenant c'est différent: tu ne peux pas te promener sans robe, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que tu portes une des miennes pendant quelques temps."

Harry les regarda alternativement sans oser intervenir. Il savait enfin pourquoi les deux hommes s'étaient disputés pendant qu'ils étaient seuls... Il comprenait les sentiments de son ex-professeur, car lui non plus n'aurait pas accepté la pitié de qui que ce soit, mais en même temps il savait que c'était l'affection qui poussait Sirius à l'aider. Lui aussi s'était déjà comporté ainsi avec Ron, parce qu'il voulait le voir heureux et non parce qu'il avait pitié de lui.

"Professeur", dit-il donc avec chaleur. "Le beige vous irait beaucoup mieux que le rose."

Lupin garda longtemps les yeux fixés sur Harry, puis sur Sirius. Finalement, abandonnant son air renfrogné, il prit la robe que son ami lui tendait.

"D'accord, Sirius. Mais ce n'est qu'un prêt."

"Comme tu veux, Moony", répondit Black, retenant difficilement une exclamation de joie et adressant un clin d'oeil à Harry, qui le lui rendit en souriant.

"Mhm... C'est peut-être un peu grand", remarqua Ron quand Lupin eut enfilé la robe.

"En effet", approuva Sirius en reprenant sa baguette. "Après tout, c'est à moi, et Remus est beaucoup plus mince... _Aptus_ !" ajouta-t-il plus fort, et la robe s'adapta instantanément aux mesures de son nouveau propriétaire.

"Maintenant elle te va comme un gant. Harry avait raison, Remus: le beige te va très bien."

Lupin remercia son ami avec un sourire radieux et Harry pensa que, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, le professeur semblait très content d'être mieux habillé. Il se demandait si ce sourire venait aussi du fait de porter un vêtement appartenant à Sirius mais, à moins de lui poser la question, il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Il décida donc de se contenter des regards complices qu'échangeaient son parrain et son ex-professeur et sortit de la pièce en silence, entraînant Ron et Hermione.

La phase un du BALL pouvait, tous comptes faits, être considérée comme un succès.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_L'une des lectrices de la version originale (qui est d'ailleurs aussi une de mes amies)  
a illustré la fameuse scène où Remus se retrouve affublé d'une robe rose à dentelles et paillettes.  
Vous trouverez bientôt un lien vers ce dessin sur mon LJ, avec les premières réponses aux reviews._

_Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour découvrir la phase deux du plan._


	7. Chapitre 7

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme vous le voyez, j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance.  
Ainsi, je pourrai publier le 8 avant de partir et le 9 en rentrant deux semaines plus tard.  
Sinon vous auriez eu celui-ci samedi et le suivant après trois semaines d'attente,  
ce qui aurait vraiment fait beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas vous infliger ça !_

_Allez, voici le chapitre 7, où vous découvrirez en quoi va consister la phase deux du plan..._

_(Noms anglais dans ce chapitre: Snape pour Rogue, Padfoot pour Patmol, Moony pour Lunard.)_

_Bonne lecture !_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 7**

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir suivi la recette à la lettre, et Lady Penny m'avait donné tous les ingrédients..."

C'était la troisième fois qu'Hermione se levait de sa chaise et répétait ces mots en marchant de long en large dans la chambre de Harry et Ron. Son visage reflétait la même incrédulité qu'au salon, quand la robe de Lupin s'était transformée sous ses yeux.

"Peut-être que le sort n'a pas fonctionné correctement parce qu'elle était vraiment trop usée", avança Ron en guise de consolation. "Mais c'est sûr que tu n'aurais pas pu arriver à ce résultat même si tu l'avais voulu: le pauvre Lupin ressemblait à une version intelligente de Lockhart !"

"RON, NE RIS PAS !" cria la jeune fille, agacée. "Tu te rends compte que le plan est tombé à l'eau ? Sirius a vu Lupin sous le pire jour possible, et si Harry n'arrive pas à réaliser son rêve, ce sera entièrement ma faute !"

Harry lui fit signe de parler plus bas pour éviter que les deux hommes, qui se trouvaient toujours à l'étage en dessous, entendent leur conversation.

"Ça ne s'est pas si mal terminé, Hermione", dit-il ensuite. "Même s'il y a eu un petit imprévu, Lupin a fini par avoir une robe neuve et Sirius avait l'air très content. On a quand même atteint notre but."

"Tu ne comprends pas ! Puisque c'est Sirius qui a arrangé les choses, on n'a pas pu profiter de l'effet de surprise. Sirius doit voir un nouveau Lupin, tout à fait à l'improviste. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'il pourra en tomber amoureux."

"Tu es folle", décréta Ron. "Cette histoire est déjà compliquée, alors si tu te lances dans des raisonnements encore plus tordus, on n'en sortira jamais !"

"C'est justement parce que le problème est délicat qu'on doit programmer chaque détail avec la plus grande minutie", répliqua Hermione. "Et puis zut, quoi, je voudrais bien savoir à quel moment je me suis trompée !"

"Je le savais !" s'exclama Ron. "Ce n'est pas l'échec du plan qui t'inquiète, c'est le fait d'avoir raté la préparation d'une substance magique !"

"C'est ridicule !"

"Hé, du calme !" intervint Harry, s'interposant entre les deux. "Vous avez vu le sourire que Lupin a fait à Sirius quand il a mis la robe ? Et vous avez entendu comment Sirius lui a dit que le beige lui allait _très_ bien ? Moi, je crois qu'on est déjà sur la bonne voie. Il faut juste qu'on continue à suivre le B.A.L.L. Hermione, tu ne peux pas te défiler maintenant. Il faut qu'on pense à la phase deux..."

La jeune fille parut réfléchir un instant, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

"Je dois d'abord comprendre comment j'ai pu me tromper aujourd'hui. Commettre une erreur dans une préparation aussi simple est tout à fait inconcevable. On en reparlera demain", dit-elle d'un ton extrêmement triste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ron lança à Harry un coup d'oeil perplexe, mais celui-ci décida de ne pas se laisser gâcher la soirée par la déprime d'Hermione. Il s'assit devant le bureau, les bras croisés et l'air très sérieux.

"Je ne sais pas ce que décidera Hermione, mais moi je ne renoncerai pas maintenant", déclara-t-il ensuite. "On commencera nous-même à chercher des idées pour les phases suivantes."

° ° °

Harry et Ron ne revirent Hermione que le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner. Quand il entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils trouvèrent la jeune fille occupée à lire son exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier, et Lady Penny soupirant d'ennui dans un coin du plafond.

"Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés ! On s'ennuie mortellement, ici, aujourd'hui !" s'exclama le fantôme en se plaçant à côté des deux garçons qui, entre-temps, avaient pris place à la table.

"Où sont Sirius et Remus ?" demanda Harry en se beurrant un toast. "D'habitude ils sont déjà là quand on descend pour le petit déjeuner."

"Je ne les ai pas vus", dit Hermione en repliant son journal et en buvant une gorgée de thé. "J'ai trouvé la table mise pour nous trois, donc je suppose qu'ils ont déjà mangé."

"Écoute, Hermione", commença Harry, profitant de l'absence des deux hommes. "Ron et moi, on a mis au point un nouveau plan pour le B.A.L.L. hier soir, et il sera facile à réaliser. Je crois que la seule chose à faire maintenant est de laisser Sirius et Lupin passer un peu de temps seuls: on pourrait aller visiter Koder tous les trois et rester dehors toute la journée. Mais d'abord il faut qu'on crée une atmosphère appropriée dans la maison, avec des lumières tamisées et de la musique romantique. Je parie que, s'ils avaient un peu de temps pour eux deux, ils pourraient découvrir une attirance qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarquée... Lady Penny", ajouta-t-il ensuite, "pourriez-vous sortir aujourd'hui et aller rendre visite à un ami fantôme ?"

"Non mais écoutez-moi ça !"

Hermione reposa violemment sa tasse de thé sur la soucoupe, et Lady Penny sursauta si fort que ses yeux sortirent littéralement de leurs orbites, tombant sur la table.

"Et après ça, il paraît que c'est moi qui ai respiré une substance bizarre pendant le cours de Potions, hein !" poursuivit Hermione comme si de rien n'était. "D'où est-ce que vous sortez cette idée ? Et qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce que peuvent signifier les mots 'atmosphère romantique' !"

"Je n'y suis pour rien, moi: c'est Harry qui a monté ce plan," se défendit Ron tout en tendant à Lady Penny, avec un air dégoûté, une petite cuillère qu'il venait d'utiliser pour ramasser les globes oculaires du fantôme. "Le truc des lumières tamisées et de la musique, on l'a trouvé dans un des livres de la bibliothèque..."

"Je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour..." reprit Harry.

Mais Hermione l'interrompit de nouveau sans ménagement:

"Harry, tu vas trop vite ! Tu ne peux pas espérer que Sirius soit déjà tombé amoureux de Lupin juste parce qu'il lui a fait un compliment sur ses vêtements ! Ces choses-là demandent du temps, et on doit être d'autant plus attentifs que le couple est composé de deux hommes."

"Tu nous as laissé tomber, et c'est tout ce qu'on a pu imaginer sans ton aide !"

"Mais qui a dit que je vous laissais tomber ? Je voulais seulement un peu de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai compris que, hier, j'avais probablement mélangé les ingrédients avec un peu trop de précipitation, et puis je n'ai pas attendu le temps qu'il fallait pour que le produit fasse effet. Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ne peut que réussir."

"C'est vrai ?" s'exclama Harry, enthousiaste.

Ron laissa échapper un grognement

"B.A.L.L., phase deux," annonça solennellement la jeune fille en brandissant son fameux parchemin tandis que Harry foudroyait Ron du regard. "Maintenant, les vêtements de Lupin sont très bien, mais il y a encore quelque chose qui cloche dans son apparence: les cheveux."

"Il doit les couper ?" demanda Harry, incrédule. "Moi, je trouve qu'ils sont très bien comme ça."

"Harry, pourquoi tu ne l'épouses pas toi-même, le professeur Lupin ? Tu as une telle adoration pour lui que tu le vois toujours parfait !"

"Mais il _est_ parfait comme il est ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ses cheveux !"

"Je suppose qu'Hermione veut dire qu'il doit en prendre plus grand soin..."

"Ron, ça m'étonne de toi !" s'exclama la jeune fille. "Comment se fait-il que tu sois si perspicace ?"

"Et comment se fait-il que toi, tu sois de plus en plus sarcastique ?" répliqua le garçon en entamant une part de tarte. "Je te rappelle que j'ai une soeur adolescente. Le soin des cheveux est son premier sujet de conversation quand elle se lève le matin, et le dernier avant qu'elle aille se coucher."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ça à voir avec Lupin", insista Harry tout en évitant de justesse le petit projectile qu'une Lady Penny de plus en plus rongée par l'ennui venait de lui lancer.

"Ses cheveux grisonnent", lui expliqua patiemment Hermione. "Et ce n'est certainement pas un point positif, si on veut que Sirius le remarque. Avec la potion appropriée, on pourra teindre ses mèches grises et embellir sa couleur naturelle. Ce ne sera pas difficile: il a les cheveux clairs, donc il suffira de leur donner un peu plus de brillance."

"Et tu sais comment faire ?" demanda Harry, pas très convaincu.

"Je te rappelle que tu parles à quelqu'un qui a déjà essayé plusieurs produits magiques sur ses cheveux. Il suffira d'un shampooing et..."

Le bruit de la porte ouverte avec violence interrompit le discours d'Hermione. Sirius entra dans la pièce comme une furie et se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans même paraître remarquer la présence des trois adolescents qui le regardaient, médusés.

"Sirius, il s'est passé quelque chose ?" s'inquiéta Harry. "Où est le professeur Lupin ?"

"Il a dû sortir pour une 'course urgente' ", répondit l'homme d'un ton fortement sarcastique. "Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il a insisté. Il dit que ce n'est pas la peine de courir de risques..."

"Sirius, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Black leva les yeux sur son filleul et se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

"Rien, rien. Tu le sauras quand il reviendra. Moi, je ne veux plus y penser. Harry, je crois plutôt qu'il est temps que je te parle de ce à quoi j'avais fait allusion dans ma lettre."

Harry devint soudain très pâle, au point que Lady Penny, inquiète, lui effleura le front d'une main.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, mon petit ? Tu es encore plus blanc que moi !"

"Je vais bien, je vais bien !" s'empressa-t-il de dire tandis que la panique s'emparait de lui. "Sirius, on parlera plus tard ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne t'es pas de nouveau disputé avec le professeur Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?"

"De nouveau ?" s'étonna Sirius. "On ne s'est jamais... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui..."

"Hermione, il faut qu'on fasse nos devoirs !"

Harry s'était levé d'un bond et traînait son amie en la tenant par un coude.

"Je suis désolé, Sirius. On a beaucoup de travail et il faut qu'on s'y mette tout de suite, sinon on n'en viendra pas à bout avant la fin des vacances. Viens, Ron. On passera toute la journée dans la bibliothèque."

Et, sans laisser à son parrain le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, le garçon quitta la pièce en hâte, suivi de ses amis et de Lady Penny, désespérée à l'idée de devoir rester seule pendant une journée entière.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de la bibliothèque.

"Ouf, c'était moins une !"

Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur une chaise et posa la tête sur la table, l'air épuisé.

"Vous avez vu ? Sirius allait me parler de cette femme ! Si je l'avais laissé faire, j'aurais été obligé de lui dire ce que j'en pensais et on se serait disputés. Il faut qu'on se dépêche avec le B.A.L.L. !"

"Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Lupin est parti", hasarda Ron. "Sirius était de mauvaise humeur, c'était évident. Ils ont dû en discuter. Lupin pense sans doute que cette femme n'est pas digne de confiance, et il essaye d'obliger Sirius à ouvrir les yeux. Ils se sont disputés pour ça et Lupin est parti..."

"Tu crois vraiment ?"

Harry releva la tête et fixa sur Ron un regard effrayé.

"Ce serait terrible ! Ils doivent se rapprocher, pas s'éloigner ! Et si Lupin ne revenait pas ? Zut, zut, il faut faire quelque chose !"

"Harry, calme-toi !" le réprimanda Hermione en le secouant par les épaules. "Sirius a dit que Lupin reviendrait et il le fera, tu verras. Tu sais bien qu'il ne nous quitterait pas comme ça... Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail. Quand le calme sera revenu, on s'occupera de la deuxième partie du B.A.L.L. On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant !"

Réconforté par les paroles d'Hermione, Harry parvint à maîtriser son agitation, mais la journée fut tout de même infernale. En effet, il dut détourner trois nouvelles tentatives de confession de Sirius, calmer Pierre Allard qui refusait que son cadre soit nettoyé par un sort autre que celui de "son Remus", calmer Sirius qui, sans aucune raison apparente, semblait décidé à briser ce même cadre en mille morceaux, et échapper à Lady Penny qui cherchait un cobaye pour goûter sa galette aux airelles danoises.

Harry se présenta au dîner avec un terrible mal de tête et une humeur massacrante, augmentée par le fait que Lupin n'était pas encore rentré. Non seulement, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient perdu des heures importantes pour la réalisation de la deuxième phase du B.A.L.L., mais son ex-professeur et son parrain ne s'étaient pas vus de toute la journée, ce qui réduisait certainement les chances que s'allume enfin entre eux l'étincelle fatidique.

"Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Sirius, inquiet.

"Non, rien", marmonna le garçon en mâchonnant un morceau de saucisse.

"Le professeur Lupin lui manque", déclara Ron, dont le teint légèrement violet laissait deviner que Lady Penny avait fini par trouver son cobaye.

"RON !" s'exclama Harry, élevant la voix pour le faire taire.

Mais Sirius semblait très intéressé par le sujet:

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il en effet, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

"Voilà, je... suis inquiet parce qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé."

"Harry aime beaucoup le professeur Lupin", intervint Hermione. "A part toi, c'est l'unique adulte avec qui il se sente bien. Il vous aime comme des pères."

"HER..." commença Harry, mais la jeune fille lui pinça la jambe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait garder le silence.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !" s'exclama Sirius en regardant son filleul avec un grand sourire. "D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire..."

"Désolé pour le retard !"

Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas besoin de chercher une excuse pour échapper à son parrain: l'arrivée d'un Remus Lupin radieux tombait à point pour améliorer son humeur, et Sirius oublia complètement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il se leva de table et s'approcha de son ami.

"Tout va bien ?" lui demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

"Bien sûr", répondit l'autre sans cesser de sourire. "Dumbledore et moi avons mis un moment à le convaincre; c'est pour ça qu'on arrive si tard. Entre donc, Severus."

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent l'impression d'avoir perdu toute faculté intellectuelle. Ils restèrent immobiles et muets, incapables même de formuler une pensée cohérente. Quand leurs cerveaux se remirent à fonctionner, Snape était déjà dans la pièce et échangeait avec Sirius des coups d'oeil rien moins qu'amicaux.

"Et moi qui espérais tant que tu ne te laisserais pas convaincre... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si faible, Snivellus !"

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Black ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserais pourrir ici pour toujours et même, si vous étiez découverts, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir."

"Tu es toujours un beau salaud ! Je vais te..."

"Ça suffit !"

Lupin s'était interposé entre les deux antagonistes pour éviter que la bataille verbale se transforme en bataille tout court.

"Sirius, Severus est là pour m'aider, tu le sais, donc sois tolérant, je t'en prie. Severus, ne réponds pas aux provocations de Sirius. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours..."

Snape émit un grognement incompréhensible, lança à Sirius un dernier regard chargé de haine puis lui tourna le dos.

"Je vais dans ma chambre", annonça-t-il en sortant.

Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence des trois adolescents assis à la table.

"Merci, Severus", dit gentiment Lupin.

Puis il se tourna vers l'autre homme avec une expression qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

"Sirius ! Je sais que tu ne le supportes pas, mais tu ne pourrais pas simplement l'ignorer pendant son séjour ici ? Tu sais bien que c'est nécessaire, alors essaye de faire un effort !"

Harry s'éclaircit la voix pour tenter d'attirer l'attention des deux adultes:

"Hum... Qu'est-ce que Snape fait ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard ?"

"Non, Harry, tout va bien", répondit Lupin en reprenant l'air gentil qui lui était habituel. "Tu vois, la pleine lune approche, et j'ai demandé au professeur Snape de me préparer ma potion Tue-Loup. Tu sais, maintenant il a réussi à la modifier de manière à m'épargner même la transformation. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me transformer ici parce que, si quelqu'un me voyait, ça attirerait l'attention sur cette maison, et Sirius ne serait plus en sécurité. Sans parler du fait que ça pourrait vous mettre en danger."

"Snape pouvait préparer la potion en restant à Poudlard !" protesta Sirius, toujours furieux. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut absolument qu'il vienne ici !"

"Sirius, on en a déjà parlé ce matin. Je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard et me promener dans le château. Je ne suis plus professeur là-bas. Un des élèves qui sont restés pourrait me voir et le dire à ses parents... Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore ait de nouveau des problèmes avec le ministère par ma faute."

"Mais on aurait pu trouver une autre solution ! Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture !"

"Ignore-le. Ce n'est pas pour longtemps... Je t'en prie, Padfoot !"

Harry eut l'impression très nette que Sirius se trouvait désarmé par l'expression suppliante de Lupin. Et, en effet, il ne dit plus rien: il retourna s'asseoir sans un mot et fit signe à son ami de s'installer à côté de lui.

"D'accord, Moony, j'essayerai de me tenir convenablement. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu as besoin de cette potion. Maintenant, mange quelque chose et reste un peu avec nous... Tu sais que Harry était impatient que tu rentres ?"

"Ah oui ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Harry ?" demanda Lupin en se tournant vers l'adolescent rouge d'embarras.

"On dirait qu'il t'apprécie tellement qu'il est de mauvaise humeur s'il ne te voit pas de la journée", dit Sirius en riant. "Je crois que je devrais être jaloux: après tout, c'est _moi_, son parrain !"

"Mais, Sirius..." protesta le garçon, encore plus rouge.

Lupin lui sourit avec chaleur. Sirius fit de même, mais eut ensuite la malencontreuse idée de gâcher ce moment en revenant à la charge sur le sujet tant redouté:

"Harry, si tu as un moment, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très imp..."

"Mon Dieu, il est déjà si tard et on n'a pas fini les devoirs prévus pour aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Hermione, laissant Sirius sans voix.

"Tu as raison !" approuva Harry. "Il faut qu'on se dépêche, sinon on aura encore plus de travail à faire demain !"

"Harry..." le rappela Lupin un instant avant qu'il atteigne la porte. "Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas bien non plus avec le professeur Snape, alors je te demande de m'excuser de t'imposer sa présence."

Harry tourna vers son ex-professeur des yeux remplis de stupeur et s'aperçut que celui-ci semblait très sincèrement désolé. La perspective d'avoir Snape dans les pieds était bien pire que la menace de passer une journée entière à la merci de Lady Penny et de ses expériences culinaires, mais puisque c'était indispensable pour épargner à Lupin les souffrances de la transformation, il était tout disposé à le supporter.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, professeur", le rassura-t-il en revenant vers lui. "Tout ce qui compte est que vous alliez bien. Restez donc un peu avec Sirius", ajouta-t-il plus bas. "Lui aussi avait l'air très nerveux aujourd'hui."

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Dans une dizaine de jours (samedi 6 août): suite de la phase deux._

_Et en attendant, réponses aux reviews sur mon LJ, comme d'habitude._

_A bientôt !_


	8. Chapitre 8

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Nous retrouvons nos trois conspirateurs en train de préparer la phase deux de leur fameux plan..._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 8**

"J'avoue qu'au début j'étais contre ton idée farfelue d'atmosphère romantique", déclara Hermione sans cesser de fouiller dans la grosse boîte qui se trouvait devant elle. "Mais je dois admettre que hier, demander à Lupin de rester un peu avec Sirius était une très bonne initiative de ta part, Harry ! Surtout qu'ils avaient été séparés toute la journée..."

Harry soupira, se demandant si ça avait réellement été une bonne idée. Il n'avait revu ni Sirius ni Lupin depuis la veille, et il craignait qu'ils se soient encore disputés, à cause de Snape ou de la femme mystérieuse. Et dire que son coeur s'était gonflé d'espoir quand il avait assisté à la scène de la robe neuve ! Maintenant, son cerveau ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il s'était fait des illusions, qu'un tel amour ne pourrait jamais exister et que le BALL n'était rien de plus qu'une énorme idiotie. Il aurait sans doute dû écouter Ron dès le début... Mais lui aussi était désormais embarqué dans cette histoire, même s'il ne montrait pas vraiment à quel point il s'y intéressait.

"Je me demande ce que fabrique Snape..." dit justement le garçon aux cheveux roux en posant sur la table des flacons qu'Hermione venait de lui passer. "Il ne s'est pas montré au petit déjeuner et on ne l'a croisé nul part dans la maison."

"Lady Penny m'a dit que Lupin lui avait donné deux pièces au rez-de-chaussée, dont une où il a installé son chaudron pour préparer la potion Tue-Loup", répondit Harry sans grand enthousiasme. "Il doit avoir décidé de nous ignorer tous et de passer son temps enfermé là-bas. Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui en plus."

"Eh, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, ce matin ! Pourtant on va passer à la phase deux du BALL... Tu n'es pas content ?"

Harry soupira de nouveau et Hermione abandonna provisoirement sa boîte pour se tourner vers lui.

"Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? Même si on a une journée de retard sur le planning, rien d'irréparable ne s'est produit. Si c'est à cause de Snape, vois le bon côté des choses: s'il n'était pas là, Lupin se transformerait en loup-garou et on ne pourrait pas avancer d'un pouce dans notre plan."

"Je prends tout ça trop à coeur."

"QUOI !" s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Ron et Hermione.

"Vous avez bien compris. Je me suis laissé prendre au jeu sans réaliser que les chances de succès ne dépassaient pas 1... Et maintenant que je me rends compte qu'on ne vivra peut-être jamais tous les trois ensemble, je déprime. J'aurais dû rester un peu plus détaché mais..."

"Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" l'interrompit Hermione d'un ton légèrement agacé. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'rester plus détaché' ? C'est de ta famille qu'il s'agit, pas du choix d'un vêtement à acheter. Forcément, que tu prends ça à coeur !"

"J'y ai trop cru, Hermione ! Tu avais raison hier: je considère vraiment Sirius et Lupin comme deux pères, et maintenant que je sais qu'on ne sera jamais une famille comme je l'avais espéré, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Si je n'y avais pas cru à ce point, je ne souffrirais pas autant maintenant..."

"Harry, la question n'est pas de savoir si tu y crois peu ou trop. Tu veux une famille et c'est normal que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour réaliser ton rêve. Tu aurais préféré que ce ne soit qu'un caprice ? Tu aurais joué ainsi avec les sentiments de deux personnes ?"

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et baissa la tête, comme si répondre était au-dessus de ses forces.

"Nos vacances ici vont se terminer. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais être aussi heureux."

"J'ai toujours pensé que ton idée était stupide", intervint Ron en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. "Mais ces derniers jours j'ai compris que cette famille était celle qu'il te fallait. Si le BALL ne marche pas, tu seras malheureux... mais, si on arrête tout maintenant, tu seras malheureux aussi. Le résultat ne changera pas, alors on peut au moins essayer ! C'est toi qui m'avais dit que ça en valait la peine, tu te rappelles ?"

Harry releva la tête, rencontra le regard plein d'espoir de son ami et se sentit un peu idiot: après les beaux discours qu'il avait dû faire pour convaincre ses amis, c'était finalement lui qui faisait marche arrière, et cela uniquement parce qu'il avait peur d'être déçu. Mais ne serait-il pas encore plus déçu de lui-même s'il renonçait maintenant ? Et n'aurait-il pas toujours autant d'affection pour Sirius et Lupin même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ?

"On continue", déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé qui fit sourire Ron et Hermione. "Et si ça ne marche pas, j'espère que le professeur Lupin vivra près de nous quand même..."

"Bien dit, Harry !" l'encouragea Hermione. "Regarde, j'ai trouvé presque tous les ingrédients pour notre potion. Lady Penny a bien fait de garder tout ça. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut pour redonner un peu d'éclat aux cheveux de Lupin. Il y a juste un petit problème..."

"Quel problème ?" s'inquiéta Ron en terminant de ranger tous les flacons dans la grande boîte.

"Il faut un autre ingrédient pour que la potion agisse aussi sur les cheveux gris, mais malheureusement je ne sais plus lequel..."

"Incroyable ! Hermione, ça m'étonne de toi..." la taquina Ron.

"Idiot ! Évidemment, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me teindre les cheveux. C'est normal que je ne me souvienne pas parfaitement de la recette. Je l'ai cherchée à la bibliothèque, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire est de demander à Lady P..."

"J'AI DIT: DE-HORS !"

Le hurlement soudain avait retenti dans toute la maison, parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles des trois adolescents enfermés dans la cave. Hermione faillit laisser échapper les flacons d'ingrédients et Ron, en faisant un pas en arrière, trébucha sur la caisse. Harry le rattrapa de justesse, lui évitant une chute violente.

"Qu... qu'est-ce que c'était ?" balbutia Ron.

"Il m'a semblé que ça venait de la pièce au-dessus", dit Harry. "Allons voir."

Tous trois se précipitèrent dans l'escalier qui menait de la cave au rez-de-chaussée et, arrivés en haut, découvrirent une scène tout à fait inattendue: Lady Penny voletait, avec son allégresse habituelle, devant la porte d'une pièce à l'entrée de laquelle se tenait un Snape livide de colère. Manifestement, c'était lui qui avait poussé ce cri terrifiant.

"Allons, Severus, laissez-moi donc entrer dans votre bureau. Vous êtes un jeune homme si charmant..."

Harry battit des paupières plusieurs fois, déconcerté par l'affirmation de Lady Penny, et remarqua que le visage de ses amis affichait aussi une expression éberluée.

"Je ne tiens pas à avoir un fantôme qui me tourne autour pendant je travaille, donc FICHEZ LE CAMP !"

"Mais laissez-moi au moins rester dans votre chambre..." susurra la dame fantôme.

Et, après lui avoir adressé un clin d'oeil, elle disparut à travers le mur.

"MAUDITE VIEILLE FEMME !" hurla de nouveau Snape.

Et, brandissant sa baguette, il se précipita à sa poursuite sans se soucier de fermer la porte du bureau.

Harry fut pris d'une terrible envie de rire et, d'après la manière peu naturelle dont Ron serrait les mâchoires, il était évident qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Les deux amis échangèrent un coup d'oeil éloquent et tentèrent d'étouffer leurs gloussements en se cachant le visage dans les mains, car il valait mieux éviter de rire à gorge déployée alors que Snape se trouvait à deux pas de là.

"Harry ! Ron ! Regardez ça !" appela Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur amie et virent qu'elle s'était approchée de l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte, probablement pour mieux voir ce que contenait la pièce. Harry et Ron avancèrent aussi mais ne remarquèrent rien de particulier, si ce n'est le grand chaudron dans lequel bouillait une potion. A part cela, l'ameublement ne différait en rien de celui d'un bureau classique: une table de travail à côté de la porte et, sur tous les murs, des étagères où Snape avait rangé ses ingrédients. Harry supposa que le professeur comptait profiter de son séjour forcé dans la maison de Lady Dumbledore pour s'adonner à la préparation de quelque étrange mixture, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là dessus. Hermione, en effet, réclama de nouveau son attention, indiquant cette fois un livre posé sur le bureau.

"C'est celui que je cherchais pour notre potion. Snape a dû le prendre dans la bibliothèque... Si j'arrive à y jeter un coup d'oeil, je saurai ce qui nous manque..."

Mais Hermione avait à peine avancé un pied pour entrer dans la pièce que Sirius et Lupin débouchèrent en courant de l'autre bout du couloir et, au même instant, Snape sortit de sa chambre, la baguette à la main et l'air furibond.

Les trois adolescents reculèrent, mais personne ne sembla remarquer qu'ils s'étaient trouvés à un endroit suspect.

"Severus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Lupin, inquiet. "On t'a entendu crier."

"Lupin, si ce fantôme s'introduit encore une fois ici, je retourne à Poudlard, c'est clair ?"

"Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Lady Penny adore plaisanter, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Je vais aller lui parler et..."

"Je me suis déjà chargé de lui donner une leçon. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de tes manières affectées !"

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Snivellus !" intervint Sirius, les poings serrés. "Et souviens-toi que si moi je ne t'ai pas encore donné de leçon, c'est uniquement parce que Remus a besoin de ta satanée potion pour ne pas se transformer."

"Sirius, on va pas recommencer !" s'interposa Lupin en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

"A ta place, je m'occuperais d'un tout autre problème, Black... As-tu déjà parlé à Potter d'une _certaine_ _personne_ ? Je serais curieux de voir sa réaction."

Harry sentit son coeur manquer un battement et n'osa pas regarder Sirius. Il l'entendit marmonner un "espèce de salaud" rapidement couvert par la voix claire de Lupin:

"C'est une affaire qui ne te concerne pas, Severus. Il me semblait qu'on avait conclu un accord selon lequel chacun de vous devait ignorer l'autre... Alors essayez de le respecter. _Tous les deux_ !" précisa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Sans un mot, Snape rentra dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui tandis que Sirius s'éloignait dans le couloir en murmurant quelque chose entre ses dents. Lupin le regarda partir puis secoua la tête en souriant et se tourna vers les trois adolescents.

"Vous aussi, soyez patients. Ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Retournez donc étudier, et excusez-nous si on vous a interrompu."

° ° °

"Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ?" demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier vers l'étage supérieur. "J'ai besoin de ce livre pour savoir ce qui manque et je suis sûre que, si je le lui demandais, Snape ne me le prêterait jamais."

"BWAHHHHHH !"

"ARGHHHHH !"

Lady Penny était soudainement sortie d'un mur, la tête à l'envers, les pieds à la place des mains et vice versa. Les trois amis reculèrent d'un bond jusqu'à la rampe de l'escalier et fixèrent d'un air hagard cette horrible apparition qui, pour en rajouter encore, avait enroulé sa langue autour de son cou en guise d'écharpe.

"Lady Penny !" cria Harry. "C'est Snape qui vous a mis dans cet état !"

Le fantôme éclata de rire et, avant de répondre, rendit leur place naturelle à toutes les parties de son corps.

"Pensez-vous ! C'est entièrement mon oeuvre. Et j'ai enfin réussi à effrayer des élèves de Poudlard !"

"Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle !"

Hermione, dont le visage était devenu très pâle, avait pris une expression sérieuse et offensée.

"Snape a dit qu'il vous avait donné une leçon, et on s'inquiétait pour vous."

"Personne ne peut me donner une leçon, ma fille ! Je me suis seulement amusée avec ce jeune homme. Il est tellement fascinant !"

"Fascinant ! Snape !" répéta Ron, visiblement incrédule.

"Ah, si seulement j'étais encore en vie !" soupira Lady Penny, l'air rêveur. "Mais je vous ai entendus parler d'un problème. Si je peux vous être utile..."

Hermione la regarda pensivement, et un coin de sa bouche se releva en un petit sourire malicieux.

"Il faut qu'on consulte un livre qui se trouve dans le bureau du professeur Snape... Je crois vraiment que vous pouvez nous aider, Lady Penny ! Et puis on a besoin d'un chaudron pour préparer une potion, et d'un endroit tranquille où personne ne vienne nous déranger."

"Pour cela, aucun problème ! Vous pouvez venir au troisième étage. Vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Pour ce qui est de Snape... Je suppose que tu veux que je le tienne occupé un petit moment, n'est-ce pas ?" conclut la dame fantôme en clignant de l'oeil. "Je dois avouer que ce plan me semble très intéressant..."

Hermione sourit, puis fit signe aux autres de la suivre de nouveau en bas, où elle leur expliqua ses intentions à voix basse.

"Lady Penny fera en sorte d'éloigner Snape de son bureau et nous, on en profitera pour aller lire le nom de l'ingrédient manquant. Rien de plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ah, les enfants ! Vous êtes là !"

Lupin passa la tête dans l'arcade du mur latéral et les quatre autres se turent d'un seul coup, comme pris en faute.

"Hermione, l'autre jour tu m'as dit que tu avais quelques problèmes avec le sort du Patronus. On peut en parler, si tu veux."

"M... maintenant !"

"Eh bien... oui. Puisque j'ai un peu de temps... Ron, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas, toi aussi ?"

Tous deux le fixèrent sans répondre et Harry dut intervenir pour éviter que Lupin ait des soupçons:

"Allez-y donc. J'accompagnerai Lady Penny pour sa... heu... course."

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, puis acquiescèrent faiblement et suivirent Lupin dans le salon, non sans s'être d'abord tournés vers Harry pour lui adresser un signe de la main recommandant la prudence.

Le plan se déroula exactement comme Hermione l'avait prévu: Lady Penny agaça de nouveau Snape et l'obligea à sortir du bureau, permettant à Harry de s'y glisser pour feuilleter le livre que lui avait montré son amie. Il trouva presque immédiatement la potion qu'il cherchait et lut rapidement la liste des ingrédients, la comparant à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà. Il tourna la page et trouva enfin le dernier, celui qui leur manquait: branchies de poisson séchées.

"Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Hermione en ait..."

"Pourquoi prendre le risque ? Emporte celles-ci !"

Harry se retourna d'un coup et vit Lady Penny qui traînait autour des étagères où Snape avait disposé ses bocaux."

"Lady Penny ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Et Snape !"

"Du calme ! Il a été retenu par Pierre, qui lui fait passer un interrogatoire serré au sujet de ses relations avec Remus..." expliqua le fantôme en lui désignant un bocal. "Les branchies de poisson sont ici. Prends-les et disparais. Severus ne me semble pas être quelqu'un de très patient; il doit déjà avoir pris congé de mon cher petit mari..."

Harry prit quelques branchies hors du bocal et, après avoir remercié la dame fantôme, quitta la pièce en hâte. Pour éviter de croiser son détestable professeur, il passa par le jardin, sortant par la porte-fenêtre de la pièce d'en face. Il fit ensuite le tour de la maison et rejoignit Ron, Hermione et Lupin, avec qui il passa le reste de la matinée.

° ° °

Les trois adolescents durent attendre l'après-midi pour monter au troisième étage avec Lady Penny. La noble dame leur montra avec une certaine fierté l'endroit où elle "vivait", mais ils ne comprirent pas très bien pourquoi car, contrairement aux autres étages, celui-là ne comportait aucune pièce: il était entièrement constitué d'un grand espace rempli d'objets disparates. Un paysage tropical, avec de hauts arbres aux fruits bizarres et des singes sautant de branches en branches, décorait les quatre murs, et des poissons vivants nageaient dans le plafond. Parmi eux, on apercevait même une sirène et un triton.

"Excusez le désordre", pria le fantôme. "Nous avons eu un ouragan hier, et le vent a causé quelques dégâts. Mais puisque les singes sont retournés jouer dans les arbres, nous aurons du beau temps aujourd'hui. Hermione, voici un chaudron."

La jeune fille s'écarta du mur où elle était en train d'observer avec curiosité un singe qui lui tirait la langue et commença à préparer les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion.

"Au fait, on n'a pas pensé au moyen de s'arranger pour que Lupin l'utilise..." remarqua Harry.

"Il faut qu'on remplace son shampooing habituel par celui-ci", dit Ron après un instant de réflexion. "Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve sa chambre ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas non plus où dort Sirius... Mais je me demandais: vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle à Lupin à propos de la fiancée de Sirius ? A la façon dont il a répondu à Snape, on dirait qu'il sait quelque chose..."

"Laisse tomber, Harry", conseilla Hermione en mélangeant une substance blanchâtre dans le chaudron. "Il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire que tu n'es pas d'accord, sinon il pourrait avoir des soupçons. Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, il faudrait qu'on fasse en sorte que Lupin utilise cette lotion capillaire ce soir même, comme ça on ne perdra pas encore plus de temps."

"Le seul moyen d'obliger quelqu'un à se laver les cheveux est de les lui salir", déclara Lady Penny en croisant les bras d'un air décidé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent de longs regards perplexes puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, imités par Lady Penny et tous les singes du décor mural, qui décidèrent de fêter leurs nouveaux amis en organisant un grand concours de lancer de fruits exotiques.

"Alors on agira ce soir. Avant le dîner."

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_A votre avis, la phase deux se déroulera-t-elle selon le plan prévu ?_

_Réponse dans deux semaines  
(désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps à un moment crucial mais je ne serai pas chez moi donc,  
même si vous me suppliez, il me sera impossible de publier la suite avant).  
Pour la même raison, je ne pourrai pas non plus répondre tout de suite aux reviews,  
mais vous savez que je le ferai dès mon retour, n'est-ce pas ?_

_A bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre 9

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_J'ai enfin répondu à vos reviews (lien dans ma bio comme d'habitude),  
donc n'oubliez pas d'aller voir (même si je me doute bien que ce n'est pas le plus important !)._

_Et maintenant, sans plus attendre:  
B.A.L.L., phase 2... Action !_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 9**

"Hermione, tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ainsi qu'il faut faire ?"

"Faites-moi confiance, professeur Lupin. Les Moldus préparent la purée exactement comme ça. Voilà... Maintenant ajoutez un peu de lait et continuez à mélanger."

Cet après-midi-là, après avoir terminé la potion, les trois adolescents avaient proposé à Sirius et Remus un dîner à base de nourriture moldue et, malgré quelques doutes bien compréhensibles, les deux adultes avaient accepté de les aider à cuisiner.

Snape, bien entendu, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre tout de suite après le déjeuner (qu'il avait mangé le plus vite possible pour éviter de subir trop longtemps la compagnie de Black et de Potter) et n'avait pas réapparu depuis, ce qui laissait espérer que rien ne viendrait entraver l'exécution du plan.

"Professeur Lupin, je crois qu'il nous faut d'autres pommes de terre", déclara Hermione. "Elles sont dans ce meuble, là en bas."

Elle adressa ensuite un très discret signe de la main à Harry. C'était le signal convenu.

A l'instant même où Lupin se pencha pour prendre les pommes de terre, Harry heurta du coude la bouteille de lait préalablement posée sur le meuble: le liquide se renversa sur la tête de l'homme, qui se releva d'un bond, manquant de renverser Hermione qui se trouvait derrière lui.

"Remus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sirius, qui s'était précipité quand il avait vu son ami sursauter subitement et remarqué les expressions (faussement) surprises de Harry et Hermione.

"Rien de grave. Juste un peu de lait sur les cheveux..."

"Professeur, il vaut mieux que vous alliez les laver tout de suite", conseilla Ron. "Sinon il deviendront tout poisseux comme si vous aviez mis un des Chewing-Hats inventés par mes frères."

"D'accord, je vais dans ma chambre et..."

"Mais ce n'est pas la peine de monter !" l'interrompit Harry. "Il y a bien une salle de bain ici, juste à côté de la cuisine, non ? Utilisez celle-là, comme ça vous serez prêt en un clin d'oeil et on pourra continuer à cuisiner tous ensemble."

Lupin posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Comme tu veux. Mais attendez-moi, vous autres, hein !"

Dès que le professeur fut sorti de la pièce, Harry vit Hermione former le "V" de "victoire" avec deux doigts et il sourit, content du résultat de leur manoeuvre. Il avait lui-même versé la potion pour cheveux dans une bouteille de shampooing qu'il avait laissée sur le lavabo de la petite salle de bain. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le produit fasse effet et...

"EH !"

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu crier le professeur Lupin. Bien que le cri qui venait de parvenir à ses oreilles ressemblât plus à une exclamation de surprise qu'à un hurlement de peur, entendre cette voix dans un ton plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire le fit frissonner d'inquiétude. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain à la suite de Sirius, Ron et Hermione, et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, quand il vit la silhouette devant le miroir, fut que la deuxième fasse du BALL s'était soldée par un échec retentissant: les cheveux de Lupin, au lieu de prendre la chaude teinte blond ambré prévue par Hermione, étaient devenus entièrement blancs, huileux et plaqués sur les côtés du visage.

Il ressemblait effroyablement à une version décolorée de Snape, à part le gros nez caractéristique du professeur de Potions.

"Moo... Moony ?"

Sirius s'était approché de Lupin avec une sorte d'appréhension et lui avait touché la joue d'une main, comme pour s'assurer que celui qui se cachait sous ce rideau d'huile était bien son vieil ami.

"C'est moi, Sirius", répondit Remus d'une voix faible. "Mais ne me demande pas ce qui s'est passé parce que je te jure que je n'en sais rien !"

"LUPIN ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai entendu cri..."

Snape venait d'apparaître, essoufflé, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et la fin de sa phrase lui resta dans la gorge quand il se trouva face à son ancien collègue, qu'il fixa un instant d'un air profondément stupéfait avant de retrouver la voix:

"Mais que diable... ?"

"C'est... extrêmement embarrassant", dit Lupin au bout d'un moment de silence. "Je me suis simplement lavé les cheveux et..."

"C'est peut-être le lait, professeur", intervint Harry, dans une tentative désespérée de détourner les soupçons. "Le lait doit avoir un effet bizarre sur les loups-garous..."

"Harry a peut-être raison", hasarda Sirius, observant attentivement les cheveux de son ami. "Ou alors le lait moldu a provoqué une réaction bizarre quand il est entré en contact avec le shampooing magique..."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de ce genre, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication", admit Lupin.

S'il n'avait pas craint d'être vu, Harry aurait poussé un gros soupir de soulagement. Il croisa le regard de Ron, qui hocha légèrement la tête, puis il se tourna vers Hermione, mais la jeune fille gardait toujours les yeux fixés sur le professeur, la pâleur de son visage et le tremblement de ses lèvres trahissant son agitation. Harry voulu l'emmener ailleurs avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aperçoive, mais Snape se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, bloquant le passage. Harry ne put qu'entraîner Hermione dans un coin tout en cherchant un moyen de réparer le regrettable incident qui venait de se produire.

"Le lait n'a pas ce genre d'effets", marmonna Snape (le coeur de Harry manqua un battement). "Ça ressemble plutôt à un sort ou une potion qui aurait mal tourné... Je me charge d'arranger ça."

Mais dès qu'il eut passé la porte, baguette en main, Sirius s'interposa entre lui et Lupin avec un air menaçant.

"Merci pour la consultation, Sniv... Snape", dit-il d'un ton ironique. "Mais c'est moi qui m'occuperai de Remus."

L'autre homme le toisa avec une expression de profond dégoût avant de ranger sa baguette.

"Mais bien sûr... Gare à celui qui ose s'approcher de Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes encore plus répugnants que quand vous étiez à Poudlard..."

Et, sans leur accorder un autre regard, il sortit rapidement et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau.

"Sirius, Severus voulait seulement m'aider", dit Lupin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, l'obligeant à se tourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous entendre ?"

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Moony. Et puis c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi.", déclara Sirius d'un ton décidé.

Il effleura de deux coups de baguette les cheveux huileux et un instant plus tard, au grand soulagement de tous, la chevelure de Lupin retrouva son aspect normal: épaisse, propre, avec du gris mêlé au châtain.

"Or et argent", commenta Sirius d'une voix douce. "Tu es de nouveau parfait."

Un sourire encore plus doux lui répondit, et Harry sentit son coeur battre follement. Sans Ron, qui l'attrapa par un bras pour le tirer dehors avec Hermione, il serait bien resté des heures à contempler silencieusement cette scène touchante...

"Vous avez vu ? Ça marche comme sur des roulettes !" s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme dès qu'il eut atteint sa chambre. "Lupin plaît à Sirius comme il est: il lui a dit 'tu es de nouveau parfait', exactement comme je pensais !"

"Du calme, Harry !" ordonna Hermione, qui venait à peine de reprendre un peu de couleurs. "Je suis contente que tout se passe bien entre Sirius et Lupin mais je voudrais bien comprendre ce qui m'arrive ! C'est la deuxième fois que je commets une erreur; c'est tout à fait... inconcevable."

"Tu ne serais pas en train de perdre la main ?" la taquina Ron.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce genre de potions, je l'ai préparé souvent pour mes cheveux. Le procédé est le même."

"C'est peut-être ma faute."

Les deux autres se turent immédiatement en entendant Harry, qui avait parlé calmement et sans cesser de sourire.

"J'ai dû mal lire le nom de l'ingrédient manquant, ou je me suis trompé de potion. J'avais peur que Snape revienne, alors j'ai tout fait très vite..."

"Ah oui, c'est possible..." admit Hermione, d'une voix beaucoup moins hystérique.

"Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant", poursuivit Harry, souriant toujours. "Sirius trouve Lupin parfait comme il est, vous vous rendez compte ? On touche au but, maintenant. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de préparer la phase trois !"

"Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé tout l'enthousiasme du début", commenta Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. "Mais si j'étais toi, je me méfierais de Snape."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à Lupin."

"QUOI ?"

D'un seul mouvement, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent vers Ron, qui recula machinalement d'un pas et butta contre son lit, où il se retrouva étendu, avec les deux autres penchés vers lui, l'air menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec ton 'Snape s'intéresse à Lupin' !" lui demanda Harry, sourcils froncés.

"Ben... D'abord il est arrivé en courant quand il a entendu Lupin crier, et tu peux être sûr qu'il ne se serait pas déplacé pour nous ou pour Sirius. Et qu'il soit là pour aider Lupin, c'est suspect aussi parce que, quand Snape ne veut pas faire quelque chose, il ne le fait pas. Même si Dumbledore le lui a demandé, il n'aurait jamais accepté de passer quelques jours avec deux des personnes qu'il déteste le plus au monde s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de très important pour lui ici - quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_."

"Tu es fou."

Harry s'éloigna en secouant la tête, toute sa bonne humeur envolée.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis", ajouta-t-il.

"Mais pourquoi pas ?" s'enflamma son ami en bondissant sur ses pieds, obligeant Hermione à s'écarter aussi. "Puisque tu es si sûr que Sirius et Lupin peuvent tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'imaginer qu'un autre homme puisse s'intéresser à Lupin ? Pourtant tu as dit toi-même que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Snape n'a rien fait contre lui quand il était professeur à Poudlard: il lui préparait sa potion tous les mois, et il n'a jamais élevé la voix contre lui, il ne l'a jamais menacé comme il le fait avec toi et Sirius..."

"Oui, mais tu oublies que c'est Snape qui a fait renvoyer Lupin de Poudlard !" lui fit remarquer Harry, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

"Parce qu'il a toujours voulu se venger de Sirius et James, alors voir Lupin aider Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante l'a convaincu de lui donner une leçon. Sans parler du fait qu'il aurait pu être jaloux de la réconciliation de Sirius et Lupin..."

"Tu délires ! C'est pas possible... C'est _pas_ possible !"

"Mais si c'était vrai", intervint Hermione, "on pourrait utiliser ça à notre avantage, vous ne croyez pas ? On pourrait s'arranger pour que Sirius soit jaloux..."

"N'y pense même pas !" cria Harry, qui avait finit par perdre complètement son calme et parcourait la pièce en tous sens avec un air désespéré. "Je ne veux pas que Snape se mêle de cette histoire. Je ne veux même pas qu'il approche encore de Lupin !"

"Eh, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !" s'exclama Ron en riant. "Je disais ça pour plaisanter, tu sais: je ne crois pas réellement que Snape puisse être amoureux de..."

"Mais on ne sait jamais !" répliqua Harry. "C'est une possibilité que je n'avais pas envisagée, et toi tu me l'as fait remarquer."

"De toute façon, même si Snape était amoureux de Lupin", dit Hermione en s'asseyant tranquillement, "Lupin ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de lui. Vous savez comment est Snape..."

"Lupin est gentil... Vous avez vu aussi comment il est avec Snape", expliqua Harry en essayant de se calmer. "Sirius pourrait comprendre de travers, ou pire: Snape pourrait en profiter. JAMAIS ! Hermione, passons tout de suite à la phase trois; je ne veux plus perdre de temps."

Ron regardait fixement son ami, maudissant le moment où il avait eu l'idée de faire cette plaisanterie, puis il se tourna vers Hermione, cherchant son appui pour ramener Harry à la raison. Mais ses espoirs se trouvèrent fortement réduits quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille semblait encourager ces élucubrations.

"D'accord. Tout est déjà prévu. Après les vêtements et les cheveux, il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à changer chez Lupin: le visage... Harry, ne me demande pas ce qui ne va pas sur le visage de Lupin ou je hurle ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui: Lupin a de beaux traits fins, mais il est trop pâle et maigre, sans parler des rides précoces. Il existe une crème pour gâteau qui sert justement à retendre la peau. Elle est très utilisée par les sorcières qui commencent à s'inquiéter des marques de l'âge et aiment les desserts. Il suffira d'en mettre dans un petit gâteau qu'on fera manger à Lupin, et son visage retrouvera toute sa jeunesse. Cette fois on ne peut pas se tromper, parce qu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'acheter cette crème. Je peux faire un saut à Koder demain matin, en prétextant que je veux acheter un petit cadeau pour mes parents, comme ça on sera prêts pour l'heure du thé."

"Ça va, c'est une bonne idée", approuva Harry, qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'espoir, bien que son air boudeur trahisse encore sa colère. "Après ça, il faudra juste qu'on les laisse seuls. Aucun Snape et aucune femme mystérieuse ne viendra briser un couple aussi parfait !"

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Alors, votre avis sur cette phase 2 ? _

Il n'existe pas de dessin, cette fois, mais si quelqu'un veut en faire un,  
Akari sera ravie de le mettre sur son site, et moi sur mon LJ avec les réponses aux reviews.  
A ce propos, merci et bravo à **_Yuki-piyoko_** _pour sa très belle version de la phase 1.  
Vous pouvez l'admirer en suivant le lien qui se trouve sur sa page de profil._

_A bientôt pour la phase 3 !_


	10. Chapter 10

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Un long chapitre qui devrait vous amuser.  
A moins que vous ne trouviez la naïveté de Harry et compagnie un peu excessive...  
Mais en fait c'est justement ça qui est drôle, non ?_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain, Hermione partit de bonne heure pour Koder, après avoir demandé la permission à Lupin comme à Sirius. Harry et Ron avait promis à leur amie d'étudier pendant son absence mais, au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient déjà au salon, à jouer aux échecs en grignotant des cacahuètes.

"A votre avis, quel est le parfum préféré de Severus ?" demanda Lady Penny en tourbillonnant autour d'eux. "La rose sauvage ou la menthe ?"

"L'ail", répondit Harry, déclenchant un fou rire de Ron. "Ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse le tenir éloigné de nous..."

"Voyons, Severus est tellement fascinant, avec cet air de ténébreux incompris ! Si seulement j'étais encore en vie, je l'aurais déjà jeté sur un lit pour lui apprendre deux ou trois petites choses..."

"Je sens que je vais être malade !"

Ce disant, Ron laissa tomber la poignée de cacahuètes qu'il avait en main et s'allongea sur le sol, simulant une crise de mal d'estomac.

"Comment est-ce qu'on peut même _penser_ à faire... avec Snape... beurk !"

"Les hommes comme lui réservent bien des surprises", décréta le fantôme, s'arrêtant juste en face de l'échiquier. "Mais que pensez-vous qu'il aime ?"

"Lupin", répondit Ron dans un éclat de rire.

Mais un coup d'oeil furieux de Harry le dissuada de poursuivre la plaisanterie.

"Tu voulais quelque chose, Ron ? Je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom... "

Lupin entrait justement dans la pièce, suivi de Sirius, et Lady Penny se précipita vers lui pour lui poser la même question qu'aux deux garçons.

" Non, Lady Penny, je ne sais pas du tout si Severus préfère la menthe ou la rose sauvage."

L'ex-professeur s'assit sur le canapé. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air très fatigué: son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, émacié et marqué de cernes profondes, ses mouvements plutôt lents et sa voix faible, sans énergie. Sirius s'agenouilla devant lui pour se trouver à sa hauteur et, du bout du doigt, lui souleva légèrement le menton.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon chocolat chaud, Moony ?" proposa-t-il d'une voix inquiète. "Tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin..."

"Seulement si tu en fais aussi pour les garçons", répondit Lupin avec un sourire. "Ils auront besoin de forces pour affronter Hermione quand elle découvrira qu'ils n'ont pas passé la matinée à étudier..."

Harry et Ron rougirent tous les deux mais Sirius, qui venait de se relever, leur donna à chacun une tape sur l'épaule avant de déclarer avec un clin d'oeil:

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ça !"

"Sirius !" s'exclama Lupin sur un ton de reproche amusé.

L'interpellé se contenta de lui faire une grimace avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Il est incroyable: il oublie toujours qu'il se trouve en présence d'un ancien professeur !"

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda soudain Harry, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque. "Vous me semblez... bien fatigué, aujourd'hui."

Lupin s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, et Harry pensa qu'il avait l'air encore plus maigre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Je ne suis jamais en très grande forme à cette période du mois", répondit l'homme. "Les effets de la pleine lune se font sentir, et puis c'est la première fois que je bois la version modifiée de la potion Tue-Loup..."

"Ça ira déjà mieux ce soir. Je suis arrivé à l'améliorer sur ce point-là aussi."

Snape était entré furtivement, et son intervention fit sursauter Harry et Ron. Lady Penny, quant à elle, salua son arrivée d'un petit cri de joie.

"Je suis venu en contrôler les effets, puisqu'il s'agit d'une potion que tu n'avais jamais testée", ajouta Snape d'un ton froid en s'approchant du canapé où se trouvait Lupin.

"Severus chéri", couina Lady Penny. "Que préfères-tu: la menthe ou la rose sauvage ?"

"L'épuisement me paraît particulièrement accentué", déclara Snape, ignorant le fantôme de la noble dame. "Et tu n'as pas très bonne mine... Mais c'est parfaitement normal dans ton cas. Laisse-moi examiner tes yeux..."

S'appuyant d'une main contre le mur, il se pencha vers Lupin, approchant dangereusement de son visage.

Harry bondit intérieurement d'indignation et, sans réfléchir un seul instant, se précipita vers le canapé pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes, obligeant Snape à reculer brusquement.

"POTTER ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend !"

"Le professeur Lupin va très bien, et il a déjà Sirius pour s'occuper de lui !" répondit l'adolescent d'un ton agité, continuant à barrer le passage à son professeur détesté.

"Sirius, hein ?" répéta Snape d'un ton sarcastique. "Attendez un peu que je vous explique _de quelle manière_ Black s'occupe de lui !"

"Severus !"

Lupin s'était levé et avait écarté Harry d'un geste étonnamment vif pour se poster devant son ex-collègue et le regarder froidement dans les yeux.

"La potion Tue-Loup fonctionne parfaitement, merci."

Snape lui rendit son regard glacé. Un coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un petit sourire moqueur, puis il tourna les talons pour sortir, lançant juste encore un avertissement:

"A partir de ce soir, les effets de la pleine lune seront plus forts. Comme tu ne pourras pas te transformer, tu seras très nerveux et hyperactif. Rapporte donc ça à Black..."

Lupin ne se détendit que quand Snape eut repassé la porte. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et, d'un geste, invita Harry à l'y rejoindre.

"Je suis désolé, professeur", s'excusa l'adolescent, embarrassé.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en Snape, Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop: il ne me ferait jamais de mal, et il n'empoisonnerait pas la potion."

Harry échangea un coup d'oeil avec Ron et préféra éviter de dire à Lupin ce qu'il craignait réellement. D'ailleurs, Sirius revenait justement avec les tasses de chocolat, et il ne tenait pas à lui faire savoir que Snape s'était trouvé là - et si près de Lupin - un instant plus tôt.

° ° °

Hermione rentra de Koder juste avant le déjeuner, avec un assortiment de petits gâteaux en pâte feuilletée et un tube de crème anti-rides pour pâtisseries.

"On décorera un des gâteaux avec cette crème, et on le mettra dans l'assiette de Lupin", annonça la jeune fille, enthousiaste, dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la chambre de ses amis. "Le visage de Lupin deviendra en un instant plus lisse et moins maigre, et Sirius en sera agréablement surpris."

Harry pris la boîte de gâteaux et le tube de crème et les posa sur le bureau avec un soupir.

"Hermione, je crois qu'on devrait reporter..."

"Mais pourquoi ? Jusqu'à hier soir, c'était toi qui voulais absolument qu'on fasse vite !"

"Oui, je sais... Mais aujourd'hui Lupin n'est vraiment pas en forme à cause de la pleine lune, et je ne veux pas en rajouter avec nos... expériences. Il devrait aller mieux demain, alors on pourrait arranger le plan pour le petit déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Pas de problème pour moi", répondit Hermione. "Il faut juste éviter que Sirius et Lupin trouvent la crème et les gâteaux..."

"On les gardera ici jusqu'à demain matin. Et on décorera les gâteaux ici aussi, comme ça on ne risquera pas de se faire prendre à la cuisine."

"Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression que... que tu manques d'entrain."

"Snape vient de faire des avances à Lupin", expliqua Ron.

Mais le regard furieux que lui lança Harry l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

"Comment !"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis porta les mains à sa bouche, consciente d'avoir un peu trop élevé la voix.

"Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il s'est approché de lui, alors je l'ai éloigné, voilà !" s'énerva Harry. "Oh, zut, il ne manquait plus que ça !"

"Je suis sûre que si on pouvait l'utiliser pour rendre Sirius jaloux..."

"PAS QUESTION !"

"Allez ! Je ne dis pas qu'il faut qu'on rende Snape complice de notre plan, mais seulement qu'on s'arrange pour que Sirius _remarque_ son intérêt pour Lupin, pour voir comment il réagirait. S'il était agacé, on saurait qu'on est sur la bonne voie..."

"Et puis, tu sais, Harry..." intervint Ron en riant. "Si ça tournait mal, tu pourrais toujours vivre avec Sirius et passer la moitié des vacances et quelques fêtes avec Lupin et Snape... C'est ce que font les enfants de parents divorcés, non ?"

Harry regarda de nouveau son ami avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, et Ron se mordit la langue pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute.

"On continue à suivre le plan original: BALL, phase 3", décréta Harry, et ses deux amis renoncèrent à soulever la moindre objection.

° ° °

Le lendemain, Hermione frappa de bonne heure à la porte de la chambre des garçons et, quand elle entra, vit que Ron avait déjà préparé le gâteau destiné à Lupin, tandis que Harry avait décoré les autres de crème normale et de confiture dérobée à la cuisine. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger qui, à leur grand soulagement, était encore déserte. Il disposèrent les gâteaux sur les assiettes, s'assurant bien que celui de Lupin se trouvait au bon endroit, et s'assirent à la table pour attendre.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Harry sentait l'angoisse monter, et il sursauta même violemment quand la pendule invisible se mit à sonner.

"Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'on attend", remarqua Hermione. "C'est bizarre que ni Sirius ni Lupin ne soient encore descendus: d'habitude ils sont toujours là avant nous, et cette fois ils n'ont même pas encore préparé le petit déjeuner."

"On devrait peut-être aller voir, non ?" proposa Harry en se levant. "Lupin n'avait pas l'air bien, hier, et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose..."

Mais cette idée parfaitement normale et logique n'était pourtant pas si simple à réaliser: une fois dans le couloir, ils se regardèrent, perplexes, se souvenant avec effarement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Lupin, pas plus que celle de Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Ron en grimaçant.

"On pourrait demander à Lady Penny..." hasarda Hermione.

Mais Harry s'avança d'un air décidé vers les cinq tableaux accrochés au mur et se planta devant celui du milieu.

"Monsieur Allard, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la chambre du professeur Lupin ?"

A la mention du nom de l'objet de ses désirs, Pierre Allard arbora un large sourire et déboutonna négligemment le haut de sa chemise.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, Harry ? Tu n'as pas... _certaines_ intentions, j'espère ? Je te préviens que je suis très jaloux quand il s'agit de lui !"

L'adolescent rougit très visiblement mais décida d'ignorer cette supposition ridicule.

"On est pressés... Vous pouvez me dire où c'est ?"

"Malheureusement non, _mon petit (°) _", geignit le portrait. "Si je le savais, je ne serais pas ici au milieu de ces vieillards... Oh, ne sois pas vexé, mon cher Leon ! Je ne parle pas de toi, bien entendu... Bref, je ne serais pas ici, mais accroché au mur de sa chambre, à profiter d'un spectacle bien plus intéressant !"

"Moi, je peux vous le dire."

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vivement et se trouvèrent face à la dernière personne qu'ils auraient imaginée venant à leur secours: le professeur Snape.

"Il y a à peine un instant, je marchais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu des bruits provenant de l'étage supérieur. Puisque les seuls absents sont Black et Lupin, nous pouvons supposer que ces bruits ont un rapport avec eux... Peut-être ont-ils été attaqués par quelque créature qu'ils sont en train de combattre. Ça doit être une des pièces du couloir qui se trouve à gauche de l'escalier..."

"S'ils ont été attaqués, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé les aider ?" s'emporta Harry.

Mais Ron l'entraîna vers l'escalier en le tirant par la manche.

"On n'a pas le temps, Harry ! Il faut qu'on aille voir !"

Les trois amis se précipitèrent à l'étage, laissant derrière eux un Snape au mystérieux sourire goguenard. Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir de gauche et tentèrent vainement d'ouvrir chacune des portes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

"Zut zut, elles sont toutes fermées !" s'exclama Harry sans cesser de courir.

"Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ici !" s'écria Hermione. "Le couloir ne vous paraît pas trop long ? On est déjà passés devant une dizaine de pièces et, même si on va toujours tout droit, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond !"

"On est déjà passés ici: j'ai déjà vu ce tableau-là !" confirma Ron en essayant encore d'ouvrir une porte.

"Ça doit être un coup de la personne qui a attaqué Sirius et Lupin !" s'écria Harry. "Elle a dû lancer un sort pour nous empêcher de les rejoindre !"

"Vous n'êtes même pas capables de sortir d'un labyrinthe dimensionnel... C'est pathétique !"

Le son de cette voix désagréablement familière fit frissonner Harry, et son coeur fit un bond quand il sentit une main agripper sa robe pour le tirer en arrière. Ron et Hermione se figèrent aussi. Soudain, le couloir changea d'apparence, et il comprirent qu'ils étaient sortis du piège. Snape lâcha brusquement Harry et toisa ses élèves avec une expression de profonde déception.

"Eh bien, Granger ? Même vous, vous n'avez pas été capable de reconnaître un piège dimensionnel ?" souligna-t-il.

Puis, sans prêter attention au rouge qui était monté aux joues d'Hermione, il indiqua une pièce avec un air satisfait.

"Ça doit être la chambre de Black..."

Snape n'était pas encore arrivé au bout de sa phrase que Harry se précipitait déjà vers la porte, sur laquelle il se mit à tambouriner avec tant de force qu'on eut presque dit qu'il voulait la défoncer.

"Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius ! Ouvre !" cria-t-il.

Puis il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la serrure:

"_Aloho_..."

Mais, avant qu'il ait fini de prononcer la formule magique, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Sirius apparut, mouillé de sueur, avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon mal attaché, et la baguette à la main.

"Harry ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir.

Les trois adolescents le regardèrent fixement, désorientés, pendant quelques secondes. Puis Harry se souvint finalement de la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là.

"Le professeur Snape a dit qu'il avait entendu du bruit, alors..."

"Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Le professeur Lupin venait d'apparaître derrière Sirius, brandissant aussi sa baguette, avec la même expression inquiète sur son visage marqué par la fatigue où perlaient également des gouttes de transpiration. Son pantalon était froissé, il avait enfilé sa chemise à l'envers et, comme Sirius, il ne portait pas de chaussures.

"Professeur ? Vous êtes là aussi ? Mais ce n'est pas la chambre de Sirius, ici ?"

Lupin et Sirius devinrent soudain tout pâles, et Snape laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement de satisfaction.

"Eh bien... On..."

"Et pourquoi êtes-vous tout en nage et sans robe ?"

"Allez, expliquez donc aussi ce qu'étaient tous ces bruits..." ajouta Snape, avec un nouveau sourire moqueur.

Sirius avança d'un pas et pointa sa baguette, l'air menaçant, vers son ennemi. Celui-ci, toutefois, resta parfaitement impassible.

"Snivellus, espèce de salaud ! Je savais bien que tu finirais par nous faire ce coup-là un jour ou l'autre !"

"Tu vois, Harry, on..." commença Lupin, qui avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots.

"Vous avez été attaqués, n'est-ce pas ?" l'interrompit le garçon, tout agité. "Quelqu'un a même lancé un sort dimensionnel sur le couloir pour nous empêcher de venir vous aider !"

Le sourire de Snape disparut immédiatement, et Sirius et Lupin restèrent muets de surprise.

"Le professeur Snape a entendu de drôles de bruits", poursuivit Hermione. "On était inquiets pour vous et on a couru jusqu'ici pour voir ce qui se passait. Le combat a dû être rude, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes... Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ?"

Snape la regarda fixement avec l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sirius le devança:

"On ne peut mieux", dit-il, souriant, avec un coup d'oeil triomphant en direction de Snape. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants. Remus et moi avons tout arrangé."

"Mais qui vous a attaqué ?" demanda Ron en essayant de voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Lupin se plaça immédiatement devant lui pour bloquer son champ de vision, et Sirius fit de même pour Harry et Hermione.

"Euh... Des Epouvantards ! Oui, des Epouvantards..." répondit l'ex-professeur, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux humides, le yeux fixés sur Sirius.

"Des Epouvantards !" répéta Hermione. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?"

"Aucune idée", dit Sirius, dont le regard croisa celui de son ami. "Ils sont apparus dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais et Remus est venu m'aider. On n'a même pas pris le temps de s'habiller..."

"Tu es bien sûr que ce sont les Epouvantards qui t'ont mis dans cet état, Black ? Ça n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec Lupin et son _trop-plein d'énergie_ dû à l'absence de transformation ?"

"SNAPE !" s'exclamèrent en choeur Sirius et Lupin, reprenant leurs baguettes pour les pointer vers l'homme aux cheveux gras.

"Les loups-garou non transformés sont difficiles à... maîtriser", continua Snape, qui semblait trouver la situation très amusante.

"Eh bien, Snivellus, je peux t'assurer que ça ne me dérange pas du tout !" répondit Sirius d'un ton malicieux. "Je devrais peut-être bien te remercier pour cette potion..."

Snape lui lança un regard haineux, et Harry pensa que toute cette histoire était décidément bien embrouillée.

"Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelés quand vous avez vu tous ces Epouvantards ? On vous aurait aidés..."

"Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger, Harry", le rassura Lupin, qui regardait maintenant aussi bien Sirius que Snape avec un air de reproche. "Après tout, ce n'était que des Epouvantards - rien d'inquiétant. Un loup-garou furieux non transformé est bien plus redoutable..."

Sirius et Snape cessèrent immédiatement de se quereller, et Lupin se retourna vers ses trois anciens élèves avec un sourire rassurant.

"Descendez donc au salon. On vous rejoindra dans un instant."

"Vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'on vous aide ?" insista Harry. "Il reste peut-être un Epouvantard caché quelque part."

Sirius et Lupin refusèrent poliment, et Snape s'éloigna dans le couloir en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la stupidité de Potter et de ses amis.

Les trois adolescents, indécis, s'attardèrent encore un peu, mais comme Lupin leur promit de rester avec Sirius pour s'assurer que les Epouvantards avaient bien tous été définitivement vaincus, ils finirent par retraverser le couloir - en gardant les yeux fermés pour éviter de tomber à nouveau dans le piège mystérieux - et atteignirent ainsi les escaliers, espérant qu'aucun autre imprévu ne viendrait encore se mettre en travers de leur plan.

_° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
__(°) en français dans le texte_

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Je sais ce que vous allez dire: vous voulez savoir comment va se passer la phase 3...  
Juste une petite semaine de patience et vous aurez la réponse !_

_En attendant, rendez-vous sur mon LJ pour les réponses aux reviews._


	11. Chapitre 11

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Voici donc la phase 3  
(enfin, pas tout de suite, mais c'est bien dans ce chapitre, je vous le jure !)._

_Bonne lecture !_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 11**

A peine de retour dans la salle à manger, les trois adolescents se virent assaillis par une grande forme aux contours indéfinis. Craignant qu'il s'agisse d'un nouvel Epouvantard, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent dans sa direction mais, juste avant de crier "_Riddikulus_", ils reconnurent une Lady Penny à l'air réjoui.

"Alors, mon couloir vous a-t-il plu ?"

"Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui avez lancé ce sort ?" demanda Hermione, stupéfaite, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

"C'est l'un des meilleurs sorts que j'aie réussis de mon vivant. Vous savez, ma chambre se trouvait là alors, pour éviter des surprises désagréables quand j'étais _occupée_ - je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

"Il semble bien qu'il soit encore utilisé dans le même but aujourd'hui..."

Snape venait d'entrer à l'improviste. Ignorant comme toujours Lady Penny qui, à son arrivée, avait détaché son chignon pour laisser retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules, il s'assit à la table et se versa une tasse de thé.

"Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux !" s'indigna Harry. "Sirius et Lupin étaient _occupés_ à se battre contre des Epouvantards et, si on n'avait pas été retardés par le labyrinthe dimensionnel, on aurait pu les rejoindre avant pour les aider. Ils étaient à bout de forces !"

"Oh oui, les pauvres petits !" ironisa Snape. "Ils doivent être vraiment très fatigués ! Ils ont dû y passer la nuit..."

"Toute la nuit pour repousser des Epouvantards ?" s'exclama Ron, l'ai éberlué. "Ça devait être une véritable invasion !"

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstint de répondre et continua à boire son thé. Il ne s'aperçut qu'après plusieurs minutes de silence, rompu seulement par les soupirs langoureux de Lady Penny, que les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me regarder comme ça, Potter ?"

"Dites-moi qui est la personne dont Sirius est amoureux."

Pour la première fois de leur vie, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent avec la même expression que Snape - une expression abasourdie - et partageant également sa conviction que Harry avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

"Harry, mais qu'est-ce que..." commença Hermione.

Mais son ami la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

"Il sait tout, non ? Alors je voudrais qu'il m'en parle."

"Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?" demanda Snape en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

"Parce que je sais que vous mourez d'envie de me dire quelque chose qui me fera souffrir, et que je ne supporte plus d'attendre."

"Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" hurla Ron. "Pourquoi justement maintenant ?"

"Parce que Sirius ne serait pas objectif."

Snape le dévisagea de nouveau, les yeux mi-clos, puis recommença à boire son thé comme si de rien n'était.

"Alors ?" s'impatienta Harry.

"Alors rien, Potter. J'attends que ce soit Black qui vous le dise, parce que je veux voir votre réaction quand vous apprendrez ça de la bouche de votre parrain adoré. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas me priver de ce plaisir ?"

"Si Sirius me 'dorait la pilule', ce serait moins terrible pour moi et moins amusant pour vous, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Snape parut évaluer le risque pendant quelques secondes, puis il reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe et explosa:

"Comment est-il possible que vous n'ayez toujours rien compris, Potter ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait comprendre, Severus ?" demanda Lupin en entrant dans la pièce avec Sirius.

Snape ne leur jeta même pas un regard et s'enferma de nouveau dans son mutisme. Harry regretta que son parrain et son ancien professeur aient justement choisi ce moment pour arriver.

"Ça fait presque une heure qu'on vous a quittés", remarqua Hermione. "Vous avez eu d'autres problèmes ?"

Lupin rougit, mais Sirius arbora son plus beau sourire pour répondre:

"Quelques Epouvantards rescapés, rien de grave", affirma-t-il.

Harry remarqua que Lupin et lui semblaient tous deux de très bonne humeur, malgré la présence de Snape et les cernes qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Il était sur le point de demander s'ils avaient vraiment combattu les Epouvantards toute la nuit quand Lupin s'assit à la table et prit un gâteau.

"C'est vous qui les avez achetés ?" demanda-t-il aux trois amis. "Ils ont l'air très bons. Et dire que je ne voulais même pas prendre de petit déjeuner parce qu'il était trop tard !"

"Mangez tout, professeur", l'encouragea Hermione. "Ça vous aidera à vous remettre des efforts de ce matin."

"Dans ce cas-là, vous devriez en donner encore plus à Black !"

"SNIVELLUS ! Cloue donc un peu ton sale grand bec une bonne fois pour toutes !" hurla Sirius.

Mais Snape ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'en dire plus: il avait repris sa tasse de thé.

Lupin les ignora tous les deux et mangea deux gâteaux, sous l'oeil faussement détaché des trois adolescents. Quand sa main se referma enfin sur celui qui contenait la fameuse crème, trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui et ne le lâchèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait entièrement avalé.

Pendant un instant qui parut extrêmement long, il ne se passa absolument rien.

Le visage de Lupin n'avait subi aucun changement, et il s'apprêtait déjà à manger un autre gâteau quand son nez se mit soudain à clignoter et à grossir, atteignant rapidement une taille très anormale. Harry, sous le choc, renversa la tasse qu'il tenait; Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec son propre gâteau, Snape recracha son thé et Ron et Hermione restèrent figés avec chacun une cuillère à la main. Seule Lady Penny éclata bruyamment de rire.

Le nez de Lupin avait encore enflé et ressemblait désormais à une pomme de terre de forme allongée. De plus, ses joues aussi s'étaient mises à gonfler, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence de deux ballons sur le point d'éclater.

"MOONY !" s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

Mais Snape fut plus rapide et arriva avant lui près de son ancien collègue.

"C'est peut-être une réaction allergique", dit-il en lui tâtant le visage. "Il faut que je te donne tout de suite une potion de..."

"Ne le touche pas !" rugit Sirius, éloignant violemment les mains de Snape du visage de Lupin. "Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était moi qui m'occupais de lui !"

"Ah, bien sûr, tu t'en occupes très bien, c'est évident ! Pousse-toi de là, Black ! Contrairement à toi, je sais ce que je fais."

"Oh, mon Sev est vraiment un grand homme !" soupira Lady Penny.

Harry l'entendit à peine. Il était trop préoccupé par ce qui arrivait à son ex-professeur et par la querelle inopportune de Sirius et Snape, qui ne semblaient même pas s'apercevoir que le visage de Lupin devenait de plus en plus rouge et gonflé.

"Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais tant de la santé de Remus, Snivellus ! Et dire que c'est toi, avec ta langue trop bien pendue, qui l'as obligé à quitter Poudlard et à vivre d'expédients ces deux dernières années !"

Harry comprit qu'il était temps d'intervenir mais, avant qu'il puisse ramener l'attention des deux antagonistes sur l'état de Lupin, celui-ci s'éloigna brusquement d'eux et les regarda avec colère - du moins autant qu'il soit possible d'en juger d'après les deux minces fentes qui restaient de ses yeux.

"Je me débrouillerai tout seul, je n'ai besoin d'aucun de vous deux !" cria-t-il, et il sortit rapidement de la salle à manger, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

C'était la première fois que Harry, Ron et Hermione voyaient le professeur Lupin aussi fâché et, à en juger par leurs expressions ébahies, Sirius et Snape ne devaient pas y être habitués non plus.

"C'est entièrement ta faute, Snivellus ! Il ne faut pas que Remus s'énerve et se fatigue comme ça pendant la période de pleine lune !"

"C'est _moi_ qui ne devrais pas le fatiguer ! Parle plutôt pour toi ! On peut se demander ce que vous avez fait cette nuit..."

Harry ne voyait pas comment son parrain aurait pu être responsable de l'attaque des Epouvantards qui avaient épuisé Lupin la nuit précédente, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps car Hermione, profitant du fait que Sirius et Snape étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour prêter attention à eux, leur fit signe, à lui et à Ron, de la rejoindre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien s'être passé, cette fois ?" se demanda la jeune fille à voix basse. "Ce n'est pas nous qui avons préparé la crème, pourtant ! On ne peut pas s'être trompés !"

"Snape a dit que c'était une réaction allergique", lui rappela Ron. "Lupin doit être allergique à ce genre de crèmes..."

"C'est un produit magique tout à fait commun et très utilisé", expliqua Hermione en secouant la tête. "Il ne contient rien qui puisse causer une allergie."

"Oui, mais l'organisme d'un loup-garou est différent du nôtre", remarqua Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des deux hommes qui se disputaient toujours et vit qu'ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes pour s'affronter en duel.

"Ou peut-être que c'est la pleine lune qui l'a affaibli", poursuivit-il. "Ou alors il y a une contre-indication pour l'usage combiné avec la potion Tue-Loup."

"Ron, tu as le tube de crème ?" demanda Hermione après un instant de réflexion. "Harry a peut-être raison... Je voudrais lire plus attentivement la liste des ingrédients."

L'adolescent passa à son amie la crème qu'il avait dans sa poche, et le visage d'Hermione se contracta en une étrange grimace: elle examina le tube qui, bizarrement, ne portait pas d'étiquette, puis dévissa le bouchon pour en sentir le contenu.

"_Ron Weasley_ !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproche, tout en évitant de trop élever la voix. "Ce n'est pas la crème que j'ai achetée ! C'est la crème Gonfle-Tout inventée par tes frères, imbécile !"

Ni Harry ni Ron n'en crurent leurs oreilles, et ils arrachèrent le tube des mains de leur amie dans l'intention de prouver l'absurdité de son affirmation. Mais Ron, puis Harry, furent obligés de se rendre à l'évidence.

"C'est... C'est pas possible !" s'exclama Ron, encore incrédule. "Je suis sûr d'avoir utilisé la bonne crème !"

"Tu as sûrement confondu les tubes !" lui reprocha de nouveau Hermione. "Voilà pourquoi Lupin a maintenant une tête de ballon et le nez monstrueux d'un Détraqueur !"

"Mais c'est pas dangereux ?" demanda Harry, pâle comme un linge. "D'avoir mangé de la crème pour le corps, je veux dire..."

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça", le rassura Ron. "Mes frères n'ont utilisé que des ingrédients naturels pour la ligne _Mystères féminins_. C'est tout à fait comestible."

Harry s'appuya de tout son poids contre le mur avec une expression désespérée.

"Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne se passe comme prévu ?"

"Je suis désolé, Harry... J'ai... j'ai provoqué un désastre alors qu'on avait bien besoin d'un succès."

"Ron, je sais bien que ce n'est pas..."

"C'EST FORCÉMENT TOI QUI ES DERRIÈRE TOUT ÇA !"

Les cris de Sirius détournèrent les trois adolescents de leurs préoccupations et les ramenèrent à la situation présente.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES, BLACK !"

"D'abord les cheveux, et maintenant ça !"

Sirius semblait vraiment hors de lui.

"C'est toi qui joues ces mauvais tours à Remus, j'en suis sûr ! Snivellus, je t'ai déjà prévenu il y a bien longtemps de ne pas l'approcher !"

"Tu es fou, Black ! Les années que tu as passées à Azkaban ton détraqué le cerveau plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies pu prendre la forme de cette bestiole pour t'échapper: si tu étais resté là, tu aurais rendu un grand service à l'humanité !"

Pour toute réponse, Sirius usa de ses dons d'Animagus, prenant la forme de Padfoot, et se mit à gronder d'un air menaçant contre Snape, qui pointa sa baguette vers lui.

"Et ne te transforme pas en ce sac à puces pendant que je te parle !"

"SIRIUS ! SEVERUS !"

Lupin avait soudainement rouvert la porte. Son visage avait retrouvé son aspect normal, exception faite de l'expression glacée de ses yeux et du pli amer de sa bouche.

Harry sentit un inexplicable frisson d'angoisse courir le long de son dos, et vit qu'il en allait de même pour Ron et Hermione. Même Lady Penny s'était tue et s'était retirée dans un coin du plafond, cessant de contempler Snape en minaudant.

Un seul bruit se fit entendre: celui de la pendule invisible, qui sonnait l'heure.

Padfoot passa le reste de la journée attaché à une niche dans le jardin, et l'on ne revit Snape dans aucune pièce ni couloir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ce jour-là, Harry apprit que, s'il y avait une chose qu'il devait éviter à tout prix à l'avenir, c'était de mettre le professeur Lupin en colère.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Alors ? Cette phase 3 vous a-t-elle plu ?_

_Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'un seul chapitre,  
où vous saurez enfin comment Harry et les autres découvriront que  
leur fameux plan B.A.L.L. était complètement inutile..._

_A très bientôt !_

_(Au fait, vous voulez que je publie le chapitre 12 ce week-end ?  
Parce que ça m'arrangerait assez donc,  
comme je suppose que personne n'y verra d'objection...  
Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !)_


	12. Chapitre 12

**B.A.L.L.**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre... _

De la part d'Akari comme de la mienne,  
un énorme **merci** à vous qui avez suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 12**

Harry n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus coupable qu'en ce matin du 31 décembre.

Le B.A.L.L. avait échoué lamentablement: non seulement Sirius et Lupin n'étaient pas tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils s'étaient carrément disputés - à cause du plan -, ôtant à Harry tout espoir de vivre un jour avec la famille qu'il souhaitait.

L'adolescent s'assit dans son lit en soupirant. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être serait-il réellement obligé de passer la moitié des vacances d'été avec Sirius et sa femme, et l'autre avec Lupin et Snape...

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée absurde.

"Harry..." appela Ron depuis l'autre lit. "Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais fait plus attention..."

"Tu n'y es pour rien, Ron. C'était une idée stupide depuis le début, et le professeur Lupin a passé de très mauvaises journées à cause de mon égoïsme. J'aurais dû comprendre que les gens ne tombent pas amoureux comme ça..."

"Tu sais, je commençais vraiment à m'habituer à l'idée", dit Ron en souriant. "Je veux dire... J'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était possible, qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble, et je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché."

"Ce n'est pas toi le responsable", le rassura Harry. "D'ailleurs, on s'est tous trompés: d'abord Hermione avec la robe, puis moi avec la potion pour les cheveux... Non, il faut que je me résigne à accepter la femme que Sirius a choisie. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible que je le crois, puisque Sirius est amoureux d'elle..."

Un léger coup frappé à la porte interrompit la conversation. Un instant plus tard, la battant s'écarta légèrement et Hermione passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

"C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner", annonça-t-elle d'une voix atone.

L'échec de son plan l'avait également beaucoup déçue, et elle n'osait même pas regarder Harry en face.

"Je vous attends dehors", ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Harry et Ron se préparèrent en hâte puis descendirent à la salle à manger en compagnie de leur amie. Sirius, Lupin e Snape étaient déjà là, étonnamment calmes et silencieux. De toute évidence, la scène de la veille avait produit son effet, car Sirius et Snape s'ignoraient comme jamais auparavant, assis chacun à un bout de la table.

Harry prit place à côté de Lupin, sur qui il jeta furtivement un coup d'oeil inquiet. Mais, à son grand soulagement, le professeur semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa sérénité habituelle. Il lui adressa d'ailleurs un sourire plein d'affection, et l'adolescent se demanda si sa mère lui souriait ainsi quand elle était encore en vie, et s'il était possible que la femme de Sirius fasse de même un jour. Il soupira et, d'un geste instinctif, posa le front contre l'épaule de son professeur, le coeur triste de voir s'envoler irrémédiablement son rêve de famille idéale. Lupin le regarda d'abord d'un air stupéfait, puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?"

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et resta là, paupières serrées.

Alors Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent à leur tour de Lupin pour s'appuyer également contre lui.

"On est désolés", dirent-ils en choeur, et l'homme leva vers Sirius des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Mais pourquoi vous excuser, les enfants ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Hermione s'écarta légèrement et s'essuya les yeux d'une main.

"Non, ce n'est rien...", répondit-elle. "Seulement, bientôt on va retourner à Poudlard et... vous nous manquerez."

"Eh bien", commença Lupin. "Si tout continue à aller bien..."

Snape marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit et se leva pour sortir, non sans avoir lancé à Lady Penny (qui s'était installée sous sa chaise) un regard lui ordonnant clairement de ne pas le suivre.

"Harry", intervint Sirius, soudain très sérieux, "je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je te parle."

Le garçon tressaillit et s'éloigna un peu de son ancien professeur pour regarder son parrain dans les yeux.

"D'accord, Sirius. Je me doute de ce que tu vas dire et je promets que je t'écouterai. Après le dîner, ça va ?"

L'homme acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et Harry remarqua que le professeur lui adressait aussi un sourire heureux. Il se demanda si ça signifiait que Lupin savait et approuvait, mais il préféra ne pas y penser: il termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et quitta la pièce avec Ron et Hermione, prétextant de nombreux devoirs à terminer.

Toutefois, quand ils furent au pied des escaliers, il n'eut pas le courage de monter jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Sans se soucier de ce que dirait certainement Hermione, il se laissa tomber sur une des marches, l'air aussi épuisé que si un lourd fardeaux pesait sur ses épaules.

Mais Hermione ne lui fit aucun reproche. Au contraire, elle s'assit même à côté de lui, en soupirant. Ron l'imita et prit place derrière eux. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous les trois à regarder les tableaux: Iwan McGregor perpétuellement somnolant, Sir Toldstone et Delphus Kent qui trouvaient le moyen de se disputer à deux cadres de distance, Allard qui essayait encore de faire des avances à Leon Greensbourne, et ce dernier qui, à en juger par son air désespéré, aurait probablement envisagé le suicide si seulement il n'était pas déjà mort.

"Excuse-moi, Harry", dit soudain Hermione, tête baissée. "Le B.A.L.L. est un fiasco, et tu as souffert parce que tu y croyais... Peut-être que je ne suis pas capable de mener à bien un projet de ce genre, finalement..."

"Ce n'est ni ta faute ni celle de Ron", répondit Harry en serrant la main qu'elle avait posée entre eux sur la marche d'escalier. "C'était une erreur depuis le début. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous mettre en tête des idées aussi extravagantes."

"Alors tu es décidé à accepter la femme que Sirius veut épouser ?" demanda Ron sans enthousiasme.

Son ami haussa les épaules et continua à fixer sans les voir les tableaux accrochés au mur en face de lui.

"Si Lupin approuve, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de danger et que c'est quelqu'un de bien. J'espère que j'arriverai à l'aimer et que je pourrai encore voir Lupin de temps en temps. Et surtout j'espère que Snape n'en profitera pas pour lui mettre le grapin dessus !"

"Sur qui devrais-je 'mettre le grapin', Potter ?"

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix du professeur de Potions. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où elle provenait et le vit, immobile et bras croisés, sous l'arcade à côté des escaliers. L'adolescent pâlit, ainsi que ses deux amis. Mais, fidèle à sa nature, l'homme montra une certaine satisfaction perverse à mettre ses élèves dans l'embarras:

"J'attends, Potter. De qui parliez-vous ?"

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Un instant plus tard, Hermione se leva et fit un pas en arrière sur l'escalier, comme si elle voulait monter.

"Rien d'important, professeur. Les garçons, il faut qu'on aille travailler !"

"Asseyez-vous, Granger !"

Snape avait quitté l'arcade pour s'avancer vers eux d'un air menaçant, obligeant Hermione à retourner à sa place.

"Potter, j'exige une réponse !"

Harry avala sa salive, puis se leva d'un bond et, sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, planta les yeux dans ceux de Snape avec un air de défi.

"Je parlais du professeur Lupin."

"Harry !" s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron, atterrés.

Mais Harry ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il croisa les bras et continua à fixer tranquillement Snape, qui semblait très intéressé par le sujet.

"Je suis sûr que tout se serait beaucoup mieux passé si vous n'étiez pas venu et que vous ne vous étiez pas disputé avec Sirius ! Lupin ne se serait jamais fâché contre lui et notre plan aurait encore eu des chances de réussir."

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de plan ?" s'étonna Snape, visiblement perdu.

"Harry, tu es fou !"

Ron et Hermione le secouèrent par les épaules, cherchant à le dissuader de poursuivre, mais l'adolescent semblait décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses révélations.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il sache ?" dit-il en effet avec une grande amertume. "Je sais que Sirius a l'intention de se marier, professeur... Mais moi je ne voulais pas le voir avec une femme: je voulais le voir avec Lupin ! Maintenant vous allez lever les yeux au ciel et m'insulter comme vous l'avez fait d'autres fois, mais je m'en moque ! Lupin était la personne idéale pour Sirius. Ils auraient dû tomber amoureux, et moi j'aurais vécu heureux avec eux. C'était cette famille-là que je voulais, mais il a fallu que vous m'enleviez même cet espoir-là ! Notre plan pour les mettre ensemble a complètement raté... Vous pouvez être fier de votre victoire !"

Harry semblait vraiment hors de lui, et ses deux amis savaient que rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Mais ce qu'ils craignaient vraiment n'était pas tant sa colère que la réaction de Snape. En effet, le professeur de Potions fixait Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou furieux, et sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler, signe évident que lui aussi était sur le point d'exploser de rage.

"Un plan ?" répéta-t-il d'une voix trop grave et trop calme. "Vous avez monté un _plan_ pour les mettre ensemble ?"

"Oui !" confirma Harry, à présent déchaîné. "D'abord la robe neuve, puis la teinture pour cheveux, et enfin la crème anti-rides. Et tout est allé de travers ! Tout ! Je voulais juste vivre avec les gens que j'aime..." ajouta-t-il dans un filet de voix en se laissant retomber sur l'escalier, la tête appuyée sur les genoux, épuisé par son éclat.

"Vous... vouliez les faire tomber amoureux ?"

Snape semblait complètement abasourdi, et ni Ron ni Hermione ne purent l'en blâmer: après tout, une intention de ce genre n'était pas facile à comprendre et à accepter, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Le professeur toisa son élève, le visage frémissant de colère, puis déplia les bras et déchargea toute sa fureur sur lui:

"Mais enfin, Potter ! Vous n'êtes même pas idiot: vous êtes _épouvantablement_ idiot !"

Harry releva la tête, déconcerté. Snape en profita pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et le tirer vers lui.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter, mais il se contenta de regarder silencieusement l'adolescent pendant un instant, puis de le traîner à travers le hall et le long du couloir, suivi par les deux autres.

"Il voulait les mettre ensemble, voyez-vous ça ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il aurait un choc quand il saurait ! Il _espérait_ qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre... Digne fils de son père et filleul de ce criminel !"

Snape marmonna ainsi tout le long du chemin, mais aucun des trois amis n'osa l'interrompre. Ils étaient trop effrayés par sa réaction incongrue pour chercher à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la salle à manger et lâcha enfin Harry, non sans lui lancer un nouveau regard plein de déception. Il entrebâilla la porte et, quand il eu jeté un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, ses lèvres se plissèrent en une grimace agacée.

"Je l'aurais parié, qu'on les trouverait collés ainsi !" commenta-t-il.

Et, sur ce, il ouvrit la porte en grand pour permettre aux autres de voir aussi ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Tout était encore exactement comme quand ils étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt. Excepté un détail...

Sirius et Lupin étaient debout près du buffet. Et ils s'embrassaient.

Sirius entourait les épaules de son compagnon d'un geste protecteur, et Lupin lui caressait le cou d'une main, maintenant sa tête de manière à ce que ses lèvres restent bien tout contre les siennes.

Harry fut incapable de formuler la moindre pensée logique pendant plusieurs secondes, et Ron et Hermione restèrent littéralement bouche bée, oubliant même de respirer. Le seul à conserver une impassibilité parfaite fut Snape, qui s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, bras de nouveau croisés. Puis, agacé, il toussa légèrement pour réclamer l'attention. Sirius et Lupin s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre et, quand ils aperçurent les trois adolescents, leurs visages devinrent rouges de honte. Tous deux étaient visiblement horrifiés d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

"Ha... Harry", bégaya Sirius, au comble de l'embarras. "Je... Je voulais te le dire... C'était ça, la chose importante dont je devais te parler, et... et je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu le découvres ainsi... Maudit Snivellus, tu as fini par arriver à tout gâcher !"

"Il faudrait que tu penses à te calmer, Black ! Tu sais que ton filleul adoré avait monté un plan pour que Lupin et toi vous mettiez ensemble ? Il paraît que les mésaventures qu'a connues Lupin ces derniers jours sont l'oeuvre des ces trois-là, qui tentaient par je ne sais quels moyens tarabiscotés de vous faire tomber amoureux. Sauf qu'à un certain moment Potter s'est mis en tête que tout allait mal, que c'était de ma faute et que tu finirais par épouser je ne sais quelle femme au lieu de son cher ancien professeur ! Il valait donc mieux qu'il constate par lui-même ce qu'il en était réellement... Incroyable mais vrai: tu me dois un service, Black !"

Et, sans attendre de réponse, Snape s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un groupe de cinq personnes passablement perplexes et désorientées.

Lupin fut le premier à se reprendre et à s'approcher lentement des trois adolescents.

"Harry..." commença-t-il.

Mais celui-ci l'interrompit brusquement:

"Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?"

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent d'un léger signe de tête, encore sous le choc de ce que Snape venait de leur apprendre, puis il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la main de Lupin d'un air résolu.

"On est ensemble depuis Poudlard. On aurait dû te le dire plus tôt, Harry, mais jusqu'à maintenant Remus et moi n'avions aucune certitude quant à notre avenir. En réalité, on n'en a toujours pas, et ce sera ainsi tant que je n'aurai pas été innocenté, mais on ne pouvait pas rester séparés. On préfère vivre au jour le jour plutôt que de prolonger ces années d'enfer."

"Vous avez continué à vous aimer malgré Azkaban et le soupçon de trahison ?" demanda Hermione, sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

Lupin sourit, et ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent avec ceux de Sirius.

"Nos sentiments n'ont jamais changé. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant on est décidés à ne plus se résigner sans combattre. On est prêts à affronter Fudge, et même Voldemort. Ensemble."

Ron frissonna mais ne dit rien, sans doute encore trop stupéfait pour émettre le moindre son. Harry, de son côté, continuait à fixer les deux hommes d'un air éberlué, mais petit à petit l'image de ces deux mains enlacées se fit plus nette dans son cerveau. Il comprit que son parrain n'attendait rien de plus que sa réaction, et il avança d'un pas d'abord hésitant, pour finalement se précipiter vers les deux hommes et serrer dans les siennes leurs mains toujours unies.

"Il y a de la place pour moi ? Je... veux vivre avec vous."

Sirius l'entoura de son bras libre, et Lupin fit de même de l'autre côté. Sentant ainsi physiquement la chaleur de sa famille, Harry se promit que lui non plus ne se résignerait jamais sans combattre, et qu'il veillerait sans relâche sur ce qu'il n'avait pas pu préserver quand il avait à peine un an. Il savait qu'il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une deuxième chance.

"C'était ce que je voulais te demander, Harry", répondit Sirius. "Je n'avais aucune idée de comment tu prendrais la nouvelle et, ces derniers jours, j'ai longtemps cherché les mots justes. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu aimais beaucoup Remus, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une chance que tu nous acceptes, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais carrément essayer de..."

Il s'interrompit brusquement et écarta doucement Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Snape ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris grand-chose..."

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, n'osant surtout pas regarder le professeur Lupin.

"C'est entièrement de ma faute !" s'exclama soudain Hermione en avançant d'un pas. "Harry aurait bien voulu vous voir ensemble, et j'ai pensé que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu l'aider. On était persuadés que Sirius était amoureux d'une femme, alors j'ai pensé à... améliorer l'apparence du professeur Lupin pour qu'il le voie sous un nouveau jour. La robe, les cheveux, le visage... Tout est de ma faute ! Pardonnez-moi, professeur !"

Lupin se détacha de Harry et posa doucement une main sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui semblait vraiment désespérée.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas très bien, mais je sais que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Hermione. Après tout, j'ai une robe neuve grâce à toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione sourit faiblement et Harry en profita pour intervenir:

"C'est aussi ma faute et celle de Ron, parce qu'on s'est trompés pendant qu'on préparait tout. C'est à cause de nous que vous vous êtes disputé avec Sirius hier..."

"De temps en temps, Sirius a besoin d'une bonne leçon. Ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas non plus la dernière fois que je me fâchais sur lui ainsi", dit Lupin en riant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil amusé en direction de Sirius, qui marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles.

"Et moi qui pensais au début que cette idée n'avait pas de sens !"

Ron semblait enfin remis du choc, mais il continuait à regarder avec un air ahuri les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

"Harry, je suis vraiment content pour toi ! Au moins, tu échappes aux vacances avec Snape !" ajouta-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que Snape a à voir là-dedans ?" demanda Sirius, sourcils froncés, en se rapprochant de Lupin pour lui reprendre la main.

"OUHHHHHHH !"

"ARGHHH !"

La tête de Lady Penny, d'une taille disproportionnée par rapport au corps, venait d'apparaître à travers le plancher, et tout le monde fit un bond en arrière.

"Vous voyez ? Je vous ai bel et bien fait peur, cette fois !" ricana la dame fantôme, dont la tête reprit une dimention normale. "Je vous ai entendu parler de mon Sev... Pouvez-me dire où il se trouve ?"

"Votre _Sev_ a eu la bonne idée de ne pas rester dans nos pieds, Lady Penny !", répondit Sirius, encore mal remis du choc.

"Je ne sais pas comment le conquérir !" se lamenta le fantôme, faisant grimacer Harry et Ron. "Sirius, tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer comment tu t'y es pris avec Remus ?"

"VOUS LE SAVIEZ !"

Harry, Ron et Hermione assaillirent Lady Penny avec tant d'énergie qu'elle s'aplatit contre le mur, effrayée.

"Je savais... quoi ?"

"Que Sirius et le professeur Lupin étaient ensemble !" précisa Harry d'un ton impatient. "Ça fait des jours que vous nous aidez pour le B.A.L.L. ! Si vous nous l'aviez dit tout de suite, ça nous aurait épargné un tas de problèmes !"

"Mais vous ne me l'avez pas demandé !" répliqua le fantôme, qui s'envola de nouveau pour aller se poster près de Sirius et Lupin. "Et puis c'est tellement évident... Je pensais que vous aviez compris. Je croyais que vous vouliez faire des blagues à Remus; c'est pour ça que je suis intervenue."

"Intervenue... de quelle façon ?" demanda Hermione, prise d'un terrible soupçon.

"Je vous ai aidés pour les blagues, non ? Je vous ai donné la recette du produit pour les vêtements à paillettes, j'ai indiqué à Harry les antennes de limace au lieu des branchies de poisson, et j'ai remplacé la crème pour gâteau par cette sympathique crème pour le corps apportée par Ron. Tu as dit que c'était une invention de tes frères, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais les rencontrer; ils m'ont l'air très bien, ces garçons ! Depuis le temps que je cherche des successeurs dignes de ce nom..."

Les trois adolescents étaient devenus si pâles que Sirius et Remus craignirent un instant qu'ils tombent évanouis.

"Il me semble qu'on a oublié de vous prévenir..." dit Lupin avec embarras. "De son vivant, Lady Penny était célèbre pour les tours qu'elle jouait à ses amis et connaissances, et bien entendu elle n'a pas résisté à la tentation cette fois non plus. Je suppose que je devrais être honoré d'avoir été choisi comme victime."

"Eh bien, je dois dire que tu n'étais pas mal, avec cette robe rose", avoua Sirius en lui passant un bras autour de la taille. "Mais quand je t'ai vu en version Snivellus, j'ai eu peur !"

"Alors... en fait..." dit Hermione avec soupir de soulagement. "Le B.A.L.L. aurait pu fonctionner !"

"A vrai dire, j'en doute", affirma Sirius en serrant Lupin contre lui. "Pour moi, Moony est parfait comme il est."

Harry remarqua qu'ils échangeaient le même regard tendre que le jour où Sirius avait rendu leur aspect normal aux cheveux de Lupin, et bon nombre de souvenirs des jours qu'il venait de passer dans la villa de Lady Penny lui parurent soudain plus clairs. Il sourit en repensant à la photo qui représentait ses "quatre parents" tous ensemble, et décida qu'il demanderait à Sirius et Lupin de poser avec lui pour une image à ajouter à l'album.

"Excusez-moi de vous laisser ainsi", déclara Lady Penny d'un ton pressé, "mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon Sev."

"Elle est vraiment sérieuse !" commenta Ron. "Mais franchement, comment est-ce qu'on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Snape ?"

"En fait, je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre - Lady Penny ou Severus", dit Lupin en riant. "Attendez quelques secondes et vous verrez ce que je veux dire..."

"ENCORE VOUS ! JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS VENIR TRAINER DANS MES PIEDS !"

Le cris provenant du hall d'entrée poussèrent les cinq occupants du salon à en sortir pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Vous voyez ? C'est bien ce que je disais..." déclara Lupin quand ils se retrouvèrent à regarder un Snape désespéré qui tentait par tous les moyens de se débarrasser d'une Lady Penny accrochée à son dos. "Severus devrait peut-être prendre ça avec plus de philosophie."

"Même un miracle ne pourrait rien faire pour qu'ils s'entendent", dit Ron en secouant la tête. "Oh, Hermione... N'y pense même pas !"

Harry s'inquiéta aussi en voyant l'expression malicieuse de la jeune fille. Espérant qu'elle n'était pas en train d'élaborer un PAST ("Penny And Severus Together"), il s'appuya contre Sirius, qui se tenait derrière lui, et serra le bras de Lupin qui se trouvait à côté. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que la tableau soit parfait: un peu de gui suspendu au dessus de la porte. Car les sorciers aussi croyaient que l'amour d'un couple se trouvait consolidé s'il s'embrassait sous un bouquet de cette plante.

Harry s'écarta de Sirius et Remus avec un sourire ému pour aller passer un bras autour des épaules de chacun de ses amis.

"Ron, Hermione... Le B.A.L.L. a encore une mission a accomplir !"

**- FIN - **

°  
° ° °

_Note de la traductrice:_

_Et voilà, c'est fini...  
Une petite review pour dire si vous avez aimé ? _

Je (re)pars pour trois semaines chez ma soeur, donc les réponses tarderont,  
mais vous les trouverez à la fin du mois sur mon LJ.

Au revoir, tout le monde, et encore **merci** de m'avoir fait confiance  
pour traduire fidèlement le chef-d'oeuvre d'Akari.

Vous allez me manquer !  
Oui, vraiment... Beaucoup, même !  
Mais on se retrouve pour la prochaine histoire,  
qui se passe dans le même cadre que celle-ci  
(vous trouverez quelques mots de résumé sur mon LJ avec les réponses aux reviews).


End file.
